Danny Phantom Unlimited Halloween Night
by Mr.DarkPhantom
Summary: Halloween night has come to the Ghost Zone and Amty Park, and fear should hang heavy in the hearts of every libing and non-living being, but as the Spirit of Halloween soon realizes, his night is not feared as it should. It has been for qute some time and the Fright Knight's had enough! And now he will remind people why he is called Fright Knight, the Spirit of Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Unlimited Halloween

Chapter 0

The Devil's Night

Deep into the darkest and most twisted corner of the Ghost Zone, the realm of wailing souls, floats a castle almost as old as time with a skull for entrance. Every tower of this castle, every wall from the inside and the outside is painted with the crimson blood of many fresh corpses that now guard this place.

Inside the walls of this castle there was once a mighty king, he was the king of all ghosts. He commanded the Ghost Zone with an iron fist and his one goal was to have unlimited power, all to himself.

His name was Pariah Dark, and he built his power razing and ravaging his world, striking fear into every wailing soul that wandered this plane. His reign of terror seemed endless, stretching over every corner of this realm.

Next to him there was a ghost who used fear as a weapon. The mere mention of his name would also strike horror in the heart of those who had already died and had nothing left to lose, earning the name of The Fright Knight, the Spirit of Halloween. Such was his power and mastery over fear, that the king named him his herald and entrusted him with the most powerful weapon ever forged in all realms, the Soul Shredder.

Forged in the heart of the last star of the Ghost Zone, with the blood of the Ghost King himself, this sword could cut through anything, but the power it contained was more terrifying than its edge.

With this new weapon, entire kingdoms were ravished by storms you would only see in nightmares, and those poor souls that challenged him fell to the sting of his blade to a fate worse than death. Those who dare to defy him were casted into a dimension were they lived their greatest fears.

In time his loyalty to king was well rewarded, in such way he came to have a night of his own, one to celebrate fear itself, the Night of Halloween. So big was this celebration that even the world of the living would honor it, children would become monsters for the night and would waste chaos on their land should their demands not be satisfied.

When the king fell, The Fright Knight would remain alone in his castle. As time passed by, his story became a legend, and his legend became forgotten, but as all legends he would always remain there, waiting for the time for his story to be told again.

But tonight, the Spirit of Halloween feels different, he feels it is time for another story to be told, a more terrifying story where he is not a mere knight, a servant, but a king of his own realm, and were fear is law!

October 30.

Deep in the Ghost Zone, the Fright Knight rides his loyal stallion Nightmare, on the prowl for new victims for his new Soul Shredder, and today he feels particularly elated. It was something in the air, he could feel it, a vibration running through his body. It was The Devil's Night and he had to celebrate by spreading chaos and fear the way only he knows, preparing himself for the great night, his night, the night of Halloween!

But something troubles the mind of the master of horror, for the first time in ages he doesn't feel the fear of others. How could this be? How?!

Could it be? For the first time ghosts were not celebrating The Devil's Night, creating chaos all around, preparing themselves and the land for his big night?

"You filthy peasant! Tell me why are you not creating and leaving chaos on your way and on your wake?!" He asks the first ghosts that floats before him.

With his throat almost crushed, he responds "Why should I?"

"Why should you? Why should you?! Tonight is The Devil's Night! Tonight you should be preparing the land for the big night, my night! The night of Halloween!"

"And again, why should I?"

"Yeah, I mean we all love Halloween, of course we're ghost, is the only night we're are celebrated, but we don't make such a big deal about it, not like it was in your time." Explains a ghost woman nearby.

"Yeah dude, maybe it was a big deal back in your time but you're like old history," said a third ghost behind him.

"Besides, wasn't The Devil's Night meant to honor your master, Pariah Dark?"

"Yeah, if he was here, you can be sure I'd be doing everything you're supposed to do that night, I would be afraid of him, but you're not him."

"Very well," he said tightening his fist with so much rage, he shreds the neck of the ghost popping his eyes out of his head and separating it from the body. "I'll explain you something, first of all I don't take orders from any king, and second of all, I AM THE FRIGHT Knight! I am the Spirit of Halloween and my night is to be celebrated with fear!" Shouts with an anger he hasn't felt before, causing lightning all around him.

"But, you are not scary dude. Not even with those lightning tricks."

"You dare to say I don't cause FEAR?! You clearly don't know fear, so I'll teach you fear!"

Rising his sword, he calls for a red storm, fueled by a hellish rage like no other. Lightnings strike his sword, and are whiplashed upon every ghost that falls in his sight, and in no time ghost begin to run screaming in fear.

"Say that again, say that again, you bastard child! Say that one more goddamn time, I dare you! I double dare you!" He yelled unleashing his full might upon those who dared to question his power.

In just minutes he was surrounded by dozens of innocent ghosts all of them slaughtered. Their insides decorated the place like those of the many ghosts that came before them did in this nefarious night, their ectoplasm ran down on the floor, as if it was a small river and the Fright Knight was still enraged.

"And one more thing, you are not celebrated, I AM!" He shouts to the void of the Ghost Zone rising a storm around him. "And if you don't know how to fear me properly, if you think the old king was bad, worthy of fear, then wait till you meet the new king," he said looking at his castle in the distance, laughing as only a devil can laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Goblin Girl

Once upon a time there was a realm of souls, and a knight who sworn to destroy the peaceful rest of its wandering spirits, and turn their afterlives into an endless nightmare.

Riding a horse with wings stolen from a bat, he flies into every kingdom, bringing with him a tricolored storm of monsters. On his march a cacophony of terrified screamings tear the silence and the dead raised up to run in fear.

When they saw him leave to the realm of the living, they thought the nightmare was gone, but the truth is… the nightmare had barely begun.

October 31.

The Night of Halloween has come to Amity Park and the ghastly joy of this night hangs heavy in the air, kids running wild in the streets barging trick or treat, dressed as doctors, cowboys, pirates, monsters and heroes, and don't be surprised to hear that both are the same costume. In this town and only in this town you'll a see a kid dressed as a ghost saying he is a hero when other kids say they are the monster. On the other hand girls run in their pretty little green fairy dresses, or with a princess crown.

Some girls like to dress like a queen, some girls like to dress like a witch, but the best way this girl can dress for him, is in a goblin suit.

"You look so cute!" Says Danny Fenton to his girlfriend Sam, disguised with a raggedy black bodice dress that stops only inches below her underbutt, with a décolleté that goes as low as it can possibly get without leaving her breasts entirely exposed, combined with ragged black gauntlets, and a pair of green knee-high high-heel boots. Her hair is a mess, and her exposed skin is covered with something that seemed made out of green fish skin, with black lipstick matching her dress and a perfect black and purple cut crease.

Danny never thought there were dresses with a bodice line so low, let alone that Sam would ever don one of them! Now he was sure this would be one Halloween night.

"Thanks," she says wrapping her arms around him, sharing a loving kiss with him.

"So ready for Jazz' party?" He asks.

"Yep. And I still can't believe _she_ is the one throwing a party."

"With that new apartment of hers, hell, even I would do that. Where is the rest of the gang?"

"Tuck and Star are on their way, Danni was there all day helping Jazz with the decoration."

"Who better than a ghosts for that? Or a half-ghost for that matter. What about Val?"

"Right, Valerie…" she says her name with disdain, "She-"

"She is right here waiting for you two lovebirds to come out and play," Valerie cuts her off, standing in the door.

With unhurried ease she walks into Danny's room, fashioning a fang necklace, a pair of yellow gauntlets that almost reached her shoulders, high-heeled thigh-high boots, combined with something orange that had all the covering of a swimsuit with flaps and a low-cut that reached down her navel, and yet, it was somehow form-fitting and seemed to have no dysfunction.

"And just to be clear, what are you?" Sam asks full of jealousy.

"Vixen." Valerie responds with a smirk in her face, and her right hand in her waist.

"Of course you are. How can you even wear that? The only thing holding that dress up is faith! Imean, isn't she supposed to wear like, pants or soemthing?" Sam claims, angry and zealous of her.

"Depends on who you asks. And what are you supposed to be? The Wicked Witch?"

"I'm a GOBLIN GiRL!"

"Right… So, how do you like my new costume?" She asks Danny, in an beguiling tone, touching his chin with her gloves' claws.

Nervously, smiling like a fool and says "You look so cute!" getting a penetrating glare from Sam.

"Thanks. So, you boys ready to hit that party?" She asks shaking her hips.

"Hell yeah!" Danny says rising his left hand, ready to snap his fingers, when both, Sam and Valerie stop him seizing his hand.

"What now?"

"You were about to zap us there, weren't you?" Valerie asks.

"Weren't you?!" Repeats Sam.

"Ah… Yeah."

"Hell no. Last time you zapped me somewhere, I didn't poop for a week!" Val sound.

"And last time snapped me away, I could swear I left my left inner ear somewhere in the road. I couldn't stand or walk for almost an hour." Sam retorts.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Asks getting his hand back. "I can't fly you both there."

"We're driving." Sam says almost as an order.

"Aaaghh… humans." He moans distraughtly, apporting the Fenton RV keys to his hand. "Fine. But if we're rolling, then I don't want any of you acting like children, no fighting, no yelling, and most important no asking 'are we there yet?', you got?"

"Geez, relax dude." Valerie suggests, a tad surprise to see him that way.

"Yeah, Danny. We're going to a party. Come on, give me a smile," Sam asks getting only a glare from him as he leaves the room.

"I thought he loved to drive." Valerie says to Sam's ear.

"He must be in one of those days of the month."

"I still can hear you!" Danny yells outside the door. "Mom, am taking the car with me!"

"Fine sweetie, just remember to feel the tank, it has low gas." His mother yells from her lab.

"So, are you not going to put on a costume for the party?" Val asks him as they walk downstairs.

"Oh, that. Thanks for reminding me," says going ghosts.

"So… you're gonna go the party as yourself? You know your second costume doesn't count as a party costume if you've been using it for over three months.

"It's been three months already? Boy, time sure goes by, but that's not my costume…" says detaching his head from his body, leaving only a crystal-looking ice skull were it used to be. "This is my costume," states holding his own head against his ribs, and moving his ice-jaw as he talks.

"That is so cool! And I feel I'm gonna hurl," states Sam.

"Ok, quick question before this completely freaks me out," Valerie sounds, "since when and how can you do that, and how are you planning on driving?"

"Those are three questions, and there is no need to worry, I'm gonna keep my head on the road all the time, got it?" Asks putting his head back on.

"Just… shut up and drive," she says while Sam tries not to throw up.

07:34 PM

Highlander Buildings, Jazz' New Apartment.

After almost an hour of driving, Danny, Sam and Valerie arrive at Jazz' new place were the sound of the music pounded hard through the walls and the door.

"Wow, I feel like she's got quite some people in there," Sam suggests.

"You think?"

"I bet they're Northridge girls." Danny says.

"What?!" Sam asks giving an angry and confused look. "Northridge is in L.A."

"Yeah, but you know she went to college there for about… two weeks, and they're the craziest party girls ever. And this seems like a wild party."

"Sweetie, if this suit means something is that a party is not wild until I get there," states Valerie, grinning proud and slightly lewdly at him, causing his to blush under his mask.

"Well, it better mean it baby," said to himself, almost as a single word, low enough for Sam not understand what he meant to say. "Ok, let's get this party started."

Danny opens the door with his key copy, and stares in shock to the craziest Halloween party he has ever seen, and even crazier enough it was his sister's party!

Her place, filled from top to floor with people he didn't know she knows, girls he could have sworn he saw at school rarely talking to her, and among all the people there were the Northridge girls!

"Yes!… This is the right key," says hiding his excitement for seeing Northridge girls.

Offering his arms to Sam and Valerie, he walks into the party feeling like a million dollars, with two beautiful girls hooked by his arms. In his eighteen years of life he never thought he would walk into a party as great as this, hosted by his own sister, with Sam by his side as his girlfriend and Valerie on the other side as-

"Hey guys!" Sounds a squeaky voice from the crowd calling for them, cutting Danny's thoughts. "Yo-ho, guys over here!" Yells Danielle, waving her hands in the air, with her green ghostly light to indicate them where she is.

"I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't know Jazz was capable of throwing a party like this, I mean just look at all this people," Sam said walking among all the costumed revelers with a watchful eye.

"I am more curious about this place, how can she afford all this?"

"Yeah, I thought she moved to a smaller place downtown." Sam said as they make their way to Danni.

"Ah… Look, I don't know, I don't manage her money. As far as I know, she could have hit the jackpot in secret, be a drug dealer, or simply she scams Las Vegas on monthly basis. Either way, we know she's nerd enough to do that and keep it a secret."

"So you know nothing about this?" Val insists.

"No. Nope. Not a damn thing," he lies.

"Danny, you're here," Danielle says, hugging him cheerfully.

Like Danny, she was in her ghost form for her costume to work, only that she was disguised as the pop star, the Platinum Princess, Britney Britney, using her white ghost hair as a substitute for blond, donning white pants and a white blouse with a single sleeve on her left side, exposing her midriff, she also had a microphone attached to her ear.

"Well, look at you. You're even prettier than the actual Britney Britney," he sounds flattering.

Danni blushed. "Thanks."

"But then again, you are my clone, what can you expect?" He laughs

"I don't know, why you put on that dress and we see how good it looks on you?" Sam replies sarcastically.

"…Sam don't be ridiculous, you know I don't like to brag."

The three of them roar in laughter at his comment.

"You don't like to brag? Good one Danny, looks like you really are into the Jack O'Lantern spirit." Danni says.

"Where are Jazz and the others?"

"Tucker's date had an accident, somebody - it wasn't me, there is no one who can prove it, no one can say they saw me doing anything - might accidentally, or intentionally dropped some green juice on her white Golden Locks costume for being a bitch… And, again I repeat it wasn't me, no one can say they saw me doing a thing."

"Of course you didn't. I couldn't expect any less from you." He says rubbing her head as if she was a little boy.

"Hey, it took me three filthy darn hours to get my hair done. And why are dressed as yourself?"

"Well, that is a vivid way to put it." He says detaching his head again.

"Wow… is that an ice skull?"

"Yep. And people thinks I'm hotheaded."

"Oh, you gotta teach me how to do that."

"Can you freeze a glass of water?"

"…No…"

"There you have it. Now where is Tuck?"

"You mean King Tuck? He must be choking in with all the food bar."

"Ok, I'm gonna make sure he won't turn into a ghost tonight." Said, leaving the girls alone, so he can find his longtime friend.

"So… you're Vixen, I got that. And you are… The Wicked Witch?"

"I'm a Goblin Girl! GOBLIN GIRL!" Sam yells over the sound of the music.

"…I still think you look like the Wicked Witch," Val points.

"Yeah, me too."

"Aaarrrgghh… darn non-Goths."

And so, these young revelers begin to celebrate the night of Halloween, oblivious to the great danger that lures upon them.

07:58 PM

Jewelry.

Shielded behind their units, four Amity Park's policemen try to stop a robbery.

"All units respond. We're having a robbery in progress, we need reinforcements, repeat we need reinforcements!"

"Central, we have no units available."

"Then send somebody, I don't know, send the ghost boy."

"Danny Phantom? You want me to call him for this?"

"Well, isn't he supposed to be a hero? This is what heroes do. They stop robberies."

"So do cops. Besides, it's Halloween, the guys probably busy with real ghostly stuff tonight. He doesn't live in my ass. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him the Jewelry is being robbed by a dragon man, a lagoon monster and the wolf-man."

"Bob… you're not even trying anymore, are you?"

08:02

Jazz' party.

"Sir, somebody is trying to contact you in your private line. Is the police," informs Gasper to Danny.

"Not this again," he claimed distraught. "Put them on."

"Hello?"

"Ok, before I change my number permanently…. what is it?"

"There is robbery at a jewelry."

"So? You're cops, you are supposed to stop robberies."

"That's what I told the other guys in place, but they insisted you should come, they say it is being robbed by monsters."

[Danny sighs.]

"Guys, we've been through this before. Every year is the same around this night. You say there is a ghost, it seems like a ghost, but the ghost is a crook in a suit. The ghost appears and he is protecting a loot, they disappear leaving a mask behind. You know what that means? Those are not ghosts, just shoot them a do your job, stop counting on me to solve all your problems. Now, if you excuse me I'm at my sister's party with my girlfriend, my friends and a bunch of Northridge girls, and I for once would like to enjoy the one time of the year when being a ghost-freak is normal. Danny Phantom, out."

With those words, Danny begins to party like he's never done before, dancing his way through the dance floor, to reach his friends. He could have easily phased his way through, but he knew that he would never have another chance to be among so many girls, not without Sam bitching about for days. At least here he had the perfect excuse.

"Danny, I was just talking with Sam and Val about their costumes, don't they look cute? I mean really sexy." Danni utters.

"Ah… yes they do."

"But who do think has the sexiest costume?" Danni asks, getting Danny off guard.

"Aaaah… what was the question again?"

"Who has the best disguise, your girlfriend or your ex?" Tucker sounds.

"…She's not my ex. She dumped me before we were even a thing."

"I still don't hear an answer coming out of your lips, little bro?" Said Jazz, sneaking up from behind him.

"Jazz! I've been looking for you all over the place! Hey, guys, look here is my sister Jazz, the bookworm who has an uncanny ability for parties." Says in a vain attempt to change the topic. "Ain't that crazy?"

"Oh boy, you flatter me."

"I think somebody can't decide between slutty witch and slutty African animal babe," Danni points out.

"I'm not slutty!" Sam and Valerie yell at the same time.

"And this is not a witch, it's a goblin girl costume!"

"And that African animal babe thing sounds so stupid, that is not even racist, which somehow even sadder."

"And what are you supposed to be?" He asks his sister who wears nothing but a blood stained bandanna, a bikini top and a ragged underbutt short, all of it in green camouflage, matching the green war painting all over her face and body.

"Isn't obvious?"

"No."

"Come on guys, you know this, a give you a hint, is not Rambo."

"Aaahh… a… I don't know, I give up."

"Yeah, I got nothing," said Tucker.

"I'm a mercenary! I even got my guns." Jazz says point at the guns holstered in her waist and the combat knife strapped in her long and well-shaped left leg.

"You know, if I hadn't seen things worse than this, I would rip out my eyes right now," states looking at his sister barely dressed body. "How comes you are wearing this? Which is hardly wearing anything." Explains putting his head back on.

"Oh, please, is not like I'm naked, and even if I was, we used to take showers together."

"Wait, you showered together?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, when I was like six!"

"Exactly. There is nothing we haven't seen already."

"Yes, there is. And I hope it stays that way."

"Aaawww… you're so cute when you're upset." Jazz said putting her brother's head on her chest and kissing his hair. "And cold. You're cold as dead."

"Still… don't you think is a little too much? If anything I thought you'd dress up as She-Einstein."

"Danny, this is Halloween, is a time to disguise, be and do things we wouldn't normally do. In my case, being a hardass mercenary who isn't above showing of some painted skin and throw amazing parties!"

"Are you drunk? I think she is drunk." He says taking his head away her breast.

"Of course not, unlike some people I know how to hold my liquor, with both hands!"

"Yeah, I'd say is a touch too much," said taking the paint of his face. "I don't know what's gotten into you, and I don't even know whether to like it or being worried about it, so I'm just gonna wait till you start throwing up to hold your hair until decide to sleep with your head in the toilet."

"Real classy Danny…"

"He's not gonna give you an answer, you know?" Danni points to Valerie and Sam.

"I know." They say together, glaring at him, armfolded.

"Hey, don't worry man. Is not like someone will hurt her with those big guns," joked Tucker, getting punched in the arm by Danny. "Ouch. Man that hurts."

(The DJ plays Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar)

"Just shut up. Don't you have a girlfriend to dance with, you know before she starts doing it with someone else?"

"Oh please, she isn't that kind of girl."

"Tucker, as the one person here that knows her as good you do… she is." Valerie says.

"…Star!" Tucker yells looking for his girlfriend.

"So, back to our question at hand…" Danni said.

Meanwhile…

The police arrest the low life thugs that tried to rob the jewelry.

"Who knew, we didn't need the ghost boy after all." Bob said.

"Don't tell."

"Hey, wanna go to hit a party later? I heard there is one with Northridge girls."

"Not sure, I heard some thunders before. It looks like it's gonna rain… are clouds supposed to be purple and green?"

"Not in this planet. Why?"

"Because I see some of them coming! Eeek!" Said the cop startled by a lightning hitting their prisoners.

With their bodies steaming, they begin to growl, breaking their handcuff, and smoldering and breathing fire.

"Bob… I think they're monsters now."

"What gave it away?"

Sooner rather than later, the cops begin to run chased by a dragon-man, a wolf-man and a lagoon monster with razor-sharp claws, foaming mouths and a craving for human flesh in a cacophony of terrified screaming.

"Yes… Run little pig, run. Run for your life, run in fear, because that is how you celebrate my night!" Yelled the Fright Knight from the distance.

Back at the party…

"Girls… I-" before Danny could even begin his sentence, his ghost sense and Danni's stream out of their mouths, hitting them stronger than ever before.

They fall on their knees, patting and moaning even spouting small bursts of cold energy from their mouths. It takes minutes for them to get back on their feet.

Scared, Jazz asks "Danny, Danni… what happened?"

"I-I don't know, it was as if our ghost senses went insane at the same time." Danni explains.

"Doesn't that happen when there is a lot of ghosts close?" Valerie asks.

"Yeah, but… we never felt something this strong before. It was… as if all the Ghost Zone was here." Explains Danny getting his air back.

"Sir, the ghost scanner… well, you better go to the windows and take a look outside."

Hastily, Danny runs to the windows of the apartment, which were pretty much the entire wall, and what he saw was beyond words.

"Danny what-?" Jazz' question is answered the second she takes a look through the window.

On the night sky a red, purple and green storm twirls its way into the city, with a horde of monsters as they haven't seen since Technus' attack, and leading the march of monsters was the Fright Knight riding his horse Nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Ghost in the Shield

For generations, in the old days of the Ghost Zone, tales of the Fright Knight were told around the warmth and glitter of a ghostly fire, or in a quiet bed heading to the realm of slumber. Endless is the number of stories of the Spirit of Halloween coming during his night to take kids to his realm of fear and even more the tales of his many other ruthless acts, all of them told and re-told to thrill and chill the children of the Ghost Zone in the days of old…  
But today those old tales are lost in the past, long ago forgotten along with the old days and ways of the Ghost Zone, and today requires for new stories of the Fright Knight, with new victims, new ways and new ruthless acts.

October 31 08:21 PM Jazz' New Apartment.  
The attack of the Fright Knight began that night at twenty past eight. His attack on the city was relentless, with monsters running amok on the streets, and a storm that turned anything and anyone on its path into monsters, leaving sole devastation on its wake. Many people of all ages became victims or victimizers.  
Blood was running in the streets following the frightful screaming of those who could still run for their lives, and those who couldn't.  
Many might question the reason behind his actions, they asks why is he doing this, but it was clear what he wanted. He wanted them to feel fear again, and he got it.  
The only real question left is "Danny, what are you gonna do?"  
"What am I gonna do?" He asks to his dear sister. "You mean other than shitting my pants as I see a storm of monsters and the Fright Knight flying on their way here to crush our party?"  
"Ah… Yeah!"  
"I kind of got a solution but… not sure you're gonna like it. I really was counting on not having to use it."  
"Ok, I'll bite, what is it?"  
"Well I… more or less, upgraded your place with nanotechnology to build an on-board anti-ghost defense system for moments like this." "Say what?!"  
"In simple terms, I turned your house into a safe-house for moments with anti-ghost weapons in every corner," says activating the apartment's anti-ghost defense mechanism with the suit's interface. "It comes with an invisible Omni-Shield, anti-ghost missiles, weapons, pretty much the whole package. You're welcome."  
"Ok, just… what?! Wh-when did you do this?" Jazz asks in shock while a blue energy pulse engulfs the apartment forming an invisible force field around it.  
"We can say I got a lot of free time for important things like this now I've dropped school."  
"Don't say."  
"As for how, let's just say I know a guys, that's all you need to know. And the why, well isn't obvious? You're my sister, I gotta protect you from this, but I can't be there for you all the time, and after my last fight with Technus I swore that they would never take me unprepared, ever again!"  
"So you have plan?" She asks arm-folded and peeved.  
"Of course I have a plan, I always have a plan. Or at least I do now."  
Standing behind him with the rest of Team Phantom, Val says "All right, I'm listening."  
"First step, I gotta change my pants… you guys might not wanna see that part. Second of all we gotta go to your room," sounds, snapping his fingers to relocate them upstairs.  
"Damn it Danny, knock it off!" Jazz yells, upset for this unwarned teleportation. "None of us likes it when you do it - if you ever get that power, little lady, don't you dare to use it on us! Ever!" She yells pointing at Danni.  
"Sure." I can't wait to grow teleportation. I'm so looking forward to do it, Danni thinks.  
"Now, we're facing what I believe must b tornado, spitting monsters everywhere, with lightning that can turn anything and anyone in its path and in its wake into more monsters, what you must keep in mind when fighting them is that most of them are still people, human people, and unlike a ghost-zombies they can be saved, so we cannot kill them all." "But we can still kill some of them, right? I mean… we get to use lethal force on some of them if we must to… right?" Danni asked.  
"Yep, the trick is to know which one to shoot and which not."  
"And how are we supposed to tell the difference?" Valerie asks.  
"Yeah, how do you suggest we do that genius?" Sam sounds. "They ain't got a sing in their neck with the word don't shoot, I'm a human in disguise."  
"Not to mention not all of us has superpowers or a supersuit," retorts Danni. "I'm talking about these three," sounds with one hand covering the side of her mouth, pointing at Sam, Jazz and Tucker with the other.  
"These three can hear you, and for the record these three have been hunting ghosts for a lot longer than you." Tucker points angrily.  
"Yeah, but they're only a normal badass, and you are only a nerd," she explains getting a dirty look from him. "And this out there is pretty much Dante's Inferno meets Twister. You can't deal with that kind of crisis being normal."  
"Danni we've talked about this already," Danny scolds her. "Is not that, is - this is a frigging nightmare monster storm out there, with the Fright Knight! There is no way a normal person can deal with it," she explains.  
"I hate to say this but she is right, unless they got some mystic or high tech armor, or they suddenly develop ghost powers, this is too much for them," Valerie agrees.  
"I know, I never said she wasn't right, just reminding her that you don't need powers to hunt monsters, watch Supernatural!" The team interchanges a strange look with each other. "I'm guessing you don't have that Cloneblade from mom." Danny asks Jazz.  
"No. She said she has to work on the bugs."  
"Well that sucks, you can't go there as if it is a normal ghost situation, but luckily for you, your little brother and brave leader is far away from being normal," states pounding the wall of her room to open a secret weapon compartment hidden behind every wall of the room, loaded with all kinds of shining anti-ghost weapons of his own creation made at Fenton Works and the New Millennium Foundation labs, and even military degree weapons modified to fight ghosts.  
Staring aghast at the armory hidden in her room, Jazz sates "You and I are so having a serious talk about boundaries once we're done with this."  
"Yeah, whatever. As for the shoot to thrill, shoot to kill situation, we got the Phantom Goggles," said pointing at set of six of his eight-eyed goggles on the wall, "these babes of my creation will allow you to see ghosts even if they are invisible, and they will tell you the difference between a ghost monster, and one made of whatever or whoever was on the way."  
"Wait, are they functional? 'Cause last time you said they were a work in progress and only lasted about an hour." Sam sounds.  
"Yep, I got all bugs sorted out. As for weapons, I offer you a wide selection, you can choose any of my insanely crafty ecto-guns, ecto-shotguns (that's new), modified guns, Ghost Killing Blades, ghost-grenades, ghost-grenades launchers, rifles, ghost-pistols with Ghost Trapped Bullets, trick arrows, crossbows-"  
"Ghost Trapped Bullet?!" Tucker cuts him off confused.  
"Those are bullets with a built in ghost shield generator that traps ghost in a ghost shield made from inside their own bodies. If you hit the target of course." Sam explain.  
"That's my girl! Oh, here is a Phantom Anti-Creep Stick 2.0. I made this series especial for you, this one is made of titanium," says taking the nailbat next to him, handing it to his girlfriend. "Danny this is an arsenal, you turned my house, my room into an arsenal?!"  
"I insist, you never know when those suckers will attack, I—we gotta be prepared for anything."  
"And when were you going to tell me about this?" "When we get another ghost invasion, which… is kind of right now. I'm telling you now."  
Jazz sighs deeply trying to calm herself down and seeing things from his side, "I understand you getting more precautious and all, but this, not only you violated my privacy, Danny you're gearing up for a war. Is this what you do all day in the lab?"  
"Well duh! Of course I am preparing for a war! Jazz look outside the window and tell me what else should I be prepared for? A math test? Oh, come on! I've said it before, there is a war coming. Everyday Technus is building up his forces, creating more ghost-zombies, working to perfectionate his human-hybrid nanobots, gearing himself up with god knows what doomsday device. I won't sit idly by and wait for that day to come, not again, not ever! If ghosts want war, then we prepare for war and we'll give them war! And for the record I'm not saying it as your brother, or friend, I'm saying it as your team leader, that was an order." He states sharp and coldly, glaring at everyone in the room. His team was somewhat surprised to see him act that way, but after everything, maybe they should have seen it coming. "Any objection? No? Sweet. The storm will hit this building in about ten minutes, so it's time you gear up while I deal with the guests"  
With that remark, he vanishes away leaving his friends to wonder.  
"Wow… so… what do we do now?" Valerie ask.  
"Well, he made it pretty clear, we gear up, and we prepare for war." Jazz states taking a ghost-gun, fitting in a 40-rounds magazine with Ghost Trap Bullets.  
"You know is so impossible to take you seriously with that outfit," Sam says getting a peeved look from her.

08:31 PM Downstairs, Danny talks to Jazz' guest about their situation.  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" One of them yells in fear.  
"Yes, you probably will, but isn't that what awaits for all of us?" He answers.  
"But… you're Danny Phantom. You deal with this all the time. This is your game right?" A Northridge girls asks.  
"What? In all the way over my head, outnumbered, outmatched, overpowered and shitting my pants by the second time in a single night? Yeah, that pretty much is. But, you guys can make a difference, you can either help me fight this monsters or hide in a secret dimensionally compressed panic room in the floor," he explains as an elevator rises from it. "But keep in that Hollywood's 'only blonds survive the monster fight for the sequel rule' can only applies when you're natural blond. And let's face it, you know you ain't. Or maybe it was the fake blonds?"  
"I… think I'll take the panic room," says a guy from the crowd.  
Quickly everyone agrees to hide inside the panic room and in no time the insanely large living room where they were dancing is cleared out, with only the DJ left.  
"Yo, before you go, you mind setting the mood for what's coming?"  
"Sure. What would you like?"  
"You anything of the likes of AC/Dc?"  
"Better yet, I got AC/DC."  
"Well, that's about it."  
Setting a playlist of AC/DC, the DJ leaves into the panic room.  
"Shoot to thrill? Well, that sounds fitting." He says activating the apartment's defense system with his vambrace's tactile interface.  
First line of defense: a set of a hundred missiles lined up outside the apartment, hidden within the walls with dimensional compression technology, courtesy of New Millennium Foundation.  
Ten ghost-energy tracking missiles hit the biggest monsters first. Giant multi-headed dragons, and flying behemoths fall first, but from the blue smoke of the explosion the Fright Knight rides out behind a purple ghost shield extended over the rest of his legion.  
Danny could easily use the remaining ninety missiles to blow them all, but he can't risk losing more innocent people. So instead he lets them come to him, he knows what is going to happen tonight, and he is counting on it. He has a plan.

08:35 PM Inside Jazz's room, the members of Team Phantom prepare themselves for the Halloween Night of their lives. All of them with their heads focused on the immediate threat, but one member worries about a different kind of danger.  
Inside the bathroom, Sam peels off her goblin skin make-up to avoid any trouble during the coming skirmish.  
"Sam, can… can we talk?" Valerie asks, standing in the bathroom's door.  
"You wanna talk to me? If this is an 'I want you to know before I/you die' kind of thing, save it. We're not gonna die."  
"Is not that. I wanted to talk to you about Danny," said closing the door behind her.  
"Oh, is that… What is it you wanna talk about? About how you whored yourself with that, uh, let's say costume, to take him away from me?!"  
"Like you didn't whore yourself with that dress? Leaving half your breasts exposed and with just about barely enough fabric left to cover your butt? The only thing keeping that dress up your nipples is faith! Never thought I'd live to see the day you'd wear something like that… in public."  
"He is my boyfriend!" She yells as low as she can, so none of their friends can hear their argument. "But… you got a point there…" she admits, "touché."  
"Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering… Has he… has he said anything?"  
"About what?"  
"'About what?' How about all - anything! Sam, just look at some of his weapons, they get deadlier and deadlier every time, and since when can he build high-tech weapons like this? And the apartment thing? I mean, after that fight I understand that he takes some things more seriously, but this? Building secret armory in his sister's bedroom? And were does he get his tech, his suit? Which I admit, still looks awesome on him, but I thought the same about me and my first suit, which I got from a mysterious source and we all know who he was, and how that ended."  
"And your point being… he is way smarter than he looks?"  
"My point is… Danny's changed, a lot. Haven't you noticed that?"  
Sam sighs deeply, sitting on the closed toilet, acknowledging her statement "Yes, of course I have. He is my boyfriend, how could I not noticed that… he isn't himself lately?" She says remembering the Lunch Lady incident, and for a tiny moment, her voice breaks. It happened too fast for Valerie to notice, but it happened. "Just lately? He hasn't been himself for months already, not since that fight, not since he got that suit, since he decided he had to be better. And as much as I like and approve some of his changes and new methods, he is getting worse… and I'd like to see the old Danny again, and not just when we're partying. So I ask you again, has he said anything? Do you know why is he acting that way?"  
Sam sighs again "…You wanna know what's wrong with him, right?"  
"Of course I do, he is my best friend-"  
"Oh, do me a favor and cut the crap. At least give me the courtesy of having an honest talk with me since you care so much about him and give it to me straight, you love him. After all these years you can't get over him."  
"All right… I do, I still love him," she admits. "Maybe even more now than before."  
"Now tell me something I don't know."  
"The Femalien species must interchange vomit during the matting process."  
"I said something I didn't know, not… disgusting."  
"But there is the thing, what I know is not really that much," she lies hiding the little big secret she shares with Danny,* not because she wanted to, but because she made him a promise. "I want to know the truth, to know what's wrong with him. I want to help him."  
[*The truth is out there, in the regular Danny Phantom Unlimited series.]

"Well that makes two things we have in common, welcome to the 'I wanna know what the hell Danny is hiding' club, love interests only. You wanna know the truth? My truth is I don't know what is in his head," she says prone "But trust me when I say this isn't his lowest…"  
"You're lying. You're holding something from me."  
"How can you tell?"  
"You got a tick in your hand. It shakes when you hide a big secret. What is it?"  
"…He killed the Lunch Lady."  
"Want?!"  
"You know, that big fat lunch lady ghost obsessed with meat. Turns out she had it for human meat too, like for a really long time and Danny had had about enough of her crap that night so he just simply, I don't know… destroyed her."  
"But how? When?"  
"A few months back in Minnesota, he… took her knife and cut her head off."  
"Oh my God…" Valerie gasps, taking her hand to her mouth.  
"Then he stomped on it and, as his father would say, torn her body apart molecule by molecule with a ghost ray," she explained peeling the fake goblin skin of her arm.  
"… I… I didn't know he was capable of something like that. I've seen him get a bit over the line when beating a ghost sometimes. Not like he's never gotten too aggressive with them, but that…"  
"Again, not the only one… you should have seen it Val, his eyes, he… he didn't look like himself that day, I swear when he was doing that… I couldn't recognize him. It felt so not real, it was like I was watching a freaking movie. Of course, he's been doing a lot better since then, and I keep telling myself that he did it because he was pushed too far over the edge that day, that she had it coming, that maybe it was a bad mix of anger, frustration and stress for… everything that's fucked up in his life up to that point, but then I remember that look in his eyes. He wanted to do that for a real for a very long time, and he enjoyed it, maybe a little too much, and even now I think the happy Danny we came with is nothing but a mask, a soft act he is putting on for us…" Sam admits choking back her tears.  
"But… why didn't you say something before?"  
"I don't know how to explain it, ok? Everything is so weird with him now, I… I don't know what to do. Sometimes even I am afraid of him."  
"Well, I'd suggest you start by not crying, it ruins your make up," she says half-joking, sitting next to her on the toilet sit, with her arm around her. "Seriously, when I saw you I was so jealous of it, like 'no fair, she's got a better cutcrease than I do.'"  
Sam laughs softly of her remark, "Thanks, but…we ain't got time for any of this feeling our feelings crap. Now let's get out of here before we grow some lady parts."  
"Like we ain't got enough already to share with some girls on the other side of that door?" Sam laughs slightly harder, wiping her tears, running her rimel. "Wow, ok. Now I can see the resemblance with the goblin girl-thing -– whatever you were," says pointing at her face.  
"Shut up… slut."  
"Whatever you say… bitch."  
They say half-joking with each other, leaving the bathroom after agreeing with having a serious talk with Danny about his current situation.  
"…so when you're shooting this things, I want you to remember this is my house! So if any of you breaks, blows or simply destroys anything, you're paying for it, and - wow, what happened to you? What did you do to Sam?" Jazz asks noticing Sam's ruined make-up when they get back in her room.  
"She couldn't take the truth when I told her my bra size," Valerie says. Getting a weird look from Sam. "The difference between us is just remarkable. I could do the same to you, but I like you better," states materializing her armor. "So, ready to gut these suckers?"  
"Sure, just don't do it in my carpet." Jazz said holding up a plasma cannon with a strap in her right hand, a ghost-machine gun hanging from her left shoulder, four ghost-pistols holstered in her waist and chest, with several ammunition belts wrapped around her green-painted lean body, and four Ghost Killing Knives of the "combat variety" as Danny labeled it, strapped on each leg. "What do you think the problem is with them?" Sam whispered to Val's ear.  
"I'm guessing something about their father's genes," she whispered back. "Don't you think you're exaggerating like… a lot with the… everything?"  
"Hey, I told you, this Halloween I'm not your old stretched and goody Jazz Fenton. This year I'm a mean hardass mercenary, and as such I'm going on full Rambo on those bastards."  
"If that means not being able to walk and run during the fight then, suit yourself." Valerie said.  
"What about those we can't kill?" Sam reminds her.  
"…You know, I think I'll be fine with just one plasma cannon. I don't think I need the machine gun"  
"Great. I'll take it, thank you." Sam says grabbing the gun and the bullet-belts just a second before the explosion's shockwave hits the room. "What the hell was that? Danni asked?"  
"Danny would have been Danny firing some missiles on the monsters," Tucker points looking through the window.  
"He's got missiles in my house?! That's it, I'm so gonna kill him with his own knife! Don't you stay there, take your goggles and go out there to shoot them in ass."  
Following her order, each member of the Team Phantom takes a Phantom Google and runs out of the room with a gun in their hands.  
"Not you, little Ms. Phantom." Tucker said taking her ectoplasm-shotgun.  
"Why do you always get the coolest toys?!"  
"I don't know, maybe because I'm a nerd, and they're badasses? But hey, you got ghost power, you don't need this." Explains mockingly leaving the room with a ghost-rifle and the shotgun.  
"For a nerd, you're not too smart," she says pulling off her pants, revealing two ghost-pistols strapped in her legs.

Running downstairs they find Danny already tussling with the Fright Knight.  
He could have easily had the battle outside, reduce the damage to his sister's new place, but wouldn't, he needed the fight to be inside the building, and he knew the Fright Knight wouldn't really care where did they fight.  
"I'm just saying, how can you be the spirit of Halloween, when Halloween is all about pumpkins and pumpkins are your weakness? You couldn't even fight Jack O'Lantern who is a way better incarnation of Halloween than you, by the way."  
"Don't you ever run out of words?" Yells firing a ghost ray from his eyes.  
"Not since I started paying attention at class, which didn't last that much now I quitted anyway. Way too much time wasted on school when I could use it for superhero business." Explains teleporting his ghost ray behind him. "Boy, you better look where you shoot those things," he mocks the Fright Knight when he gets struck by his own beam.  
"I've had enough of you!" Shouts the Fright Knight on his knees "quit that buffoon's mockery of yours and face me like a man! Fight like a real warrior, like the champion of justice you pose before your people!"  
"Was that an order or a begging? 'Cause I can't tell the difference when you're on your knees."  
"ENOUGH MOCKING ME!" He yells enraged bursting in a powerful overflow of purple ghostly aura. "Wow, Tucker, what does the scouter say about his power level? I bet it's over nine thousand." He rants quickly laughing at him with Tucker who was the only one who found his joke funny. Everyone else knew what he meant, but they just found it of bad taste.  
"Why are you laughing? Stop at me!"  
As his anger grows, so does the ghost energy flow of the Fright Knight who at this point was already empowered by each one of his victims, whether he absorbed them into his storm or his realm of fear, forming a darker aura with the appearance of wailing souls around him, giving a sense of Deja vu to Valerie.  
"I am the spirit of Halloween, you are to fear me, not to be diverted by my presence!" He yells jumping, over Danny, aiming to thrust his sword into his head.  
"Dude, I'm not laughing at you, well I'm. But I'm just suppressed by the sheer ease I suckered you into this." Danny explains arching back while slipping forward away from his Soul Shredder with a small compressed burst of ghost energy in his feet, cutting just about enough distance between him and the landing Fright Knight to blow his armpits with his ghost-energy charged arm-swords creating a tremendous green and purple energy explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Terror Time

The Soul Shredder, the legendary sword of fear, the weapon of the Fright Knight.

Legend has it, the blade was forged long ago from a bone of the Ghost King himself, in the heart of the last dying star of the Ghost Zone, tempered in the blood of a thousand sinner souls. Its power was feared as it was fear itself.

Beware the sword of the Fright Night, said all his songs, for this truth has always ben and it always will be, the fears of his victims would come live should they feel its sting.

For ages the Fright Knight used this power to subdue every soul that crossed his path. With it, he became a force of nature, nearly unstoppable, ravaging everywhere he pleased. So it was the way of the dark age of the Ghost Zone.

But when waking into a new age, he faced a soul with a brave heart, with courage like he has never seen before. A paragon warrior who feared not his power, but defied him instead because he was the one thing the Fright Knight had yet to face, an equal force, a sentry of his people who would not yield before the storm. He was the immovable object.

The arrogance of the Fright Knight made him burst into battle as if his challenge opposed no threat to him for his power was not in pair with his, but this new enemy was cunning, knavish like no other, that was his strenght and he had a plan.

Thus the two irresistible forces collided…

When the battle was over, all that was left of the his so feared blade was nothing but shreds. His power was gone.

The Fright Knight was no more…

With the new age comes new enemies with new powers… This is a lesson he learned the hard way as a child, but with new enemies also comes new allies, and with new allies comes a brand new power, and the Soul Shredder was reborn, with a power much greater than before. He was a knight again with a new sword and a new armor, but what knight could be complete without a shield?

October 31

08:54 PM

"Well, if you wanted me to shut up, let me tell you, you got it. I mean, I just truly can't believe it, I'm rendered speechless by the sheer **ease** with which I **SUCKERED** you into setting yourself up for this. I know I'm repeating myself, but damn… I get the though and scary guy act and all, I expect as much from you, but being so stupid you can't even see past the most obvious provocation?"

"There is no real way to shut you up, is there?" He asks.

"No, not when I'm the mood, but anyhow, seriously I'm used to this kind of things from Technus and Skulker, and even Plasmius - hold on, nostalgia tear coming out of my mask right now - sometimes I even miss tussling with the old cheese-head and his fake British accent," he says pretending he is weeping, "but… was it wrong from me to expect more from _you_? Or maybe you've spent a lot of time with those two and their stupidity is so contagious tha-"

The Fright Knight immediately cuts him off smacking his mouth with his shield, flinging Danny into a white leather sofa.

"Well, looks like this shield _can_ block just about anything."

"Well, you got a good arm, I'll give you that."

"And you're more cleaver and knavish than I ever gave you credit for, I admit. Hiding your God's given wit behind the façade of a fool and the speech of a buffoon. But it will take more than that to stop me from creating an unlimited Halloween Night!" With a swing of his sword, he releases a powerful energy wave at Danny who quickly blocks the attack with a ghost ray.

The two attacks explode in mid air creating a bigger mess in the living room.

"Who's next?! Come at me. See what happens!" The Fright Knight yells, getting back on his feet.

"Well, you just heard the man. Shoot at the devil! Shoot at the devil with our guns!" Danny orders to his team, sitting in the couch, while relocating his jaw.

"My pleasure," Valerie says, pulling out her wrist-mounted plasma cannon.

A powerful streaming beam of purple energy is spouted out of her cannon, hitting the Fright Knight, but the Spirit of Halloween is undeterred.

Tucker joins her shooting bursts of burning ectoplasm with the ghost-shotgun, but the Fright Knight is undeterred.

Danielle unleashes the fury of her ghostly bolts but the Fright Knight is undeterred.

Danny attacks from behind with his ice as his sister and girlfriend spit the fire of their weapons, but the mighty Fright Knight still stands undeterred!

Rising his mighty shield and his new sword, drawing the energy into them as an arrester, he absorbs the power of their attacks to use it for his own sinister purpose.

Swing his Soul Shredder over his head he unleashes a powerful wave of ghost energy on them, knocking them all across the room.

"Wow, Technus really made a number on you," said Danny leaning against a wall with his hand on his head. "But I've got some serious upgrades too!" Claims hurling at him, unsheathing his arm-swords, push-blades, claws, guillotine-blades, hidden shoe-knives and his right knee-spikes.

"You come at me with swords and blades?!" He asks smacking Danny in head with his bat-shaped shield again, tossing him onto the roof. "You truly are a fool. And here I thought you'd fight me with something new. Something I haven't seen yet. Maybe I overestimated your intelligence before."

"Ouch, I think you broke something inside my head now… and my feelings… and hey! Those weapons they're using, those are totally mine. That's something new, something you haven't seen. Though, any fire weapon is something you haven't seen actually."

"Those weapons?" He asks sheathing his sword, while taking a look at Danny's designs. "You mean those toys they're using against me? You think that is something _I_ haven't seen?" Asks mounting his shield on his back.

"Well yeah! You're from the Dark Ages, this is from the new age."

"Then let me enlighten you," said apporting a ghost-rifle with a green lens scope into his right hand and a 12-shot revolver-type ghost-grenade launcher into his left hand, two bandoleers strapped on his chest and a waist holster with other six grenades.

"Now, I think you meant to say _I_ haven't seen weapons like _these_?". The Fright Knight asks aiming at Danny's head with the ghost-rifle.

"Ok… _I_ did **not** see that coming."

"A new age calls for new tales, as well as new weapons, so what did you expect from me?"

"Well, I can't argue with you on that one."

"Now, I bet you won't see this coming either," Fright Knight says as he opens fire with his ghost-rifle.

"Actually I can and I do," he says dodging a 50-caliber bullet -as said by the scanner- aimed at his head with astonishing ease, barely tilting his head.

"But I bet you won't see this coming!" Tucker said shooting the rifle away from his hand with the ecto-shotgun.

"Good shoot." Danny sounds.

"Ah… actually… I-I was aiming to the head." He admits.

"Ouh… How can you date Starr if you can't shoot straight?"

"Hey, that is the first time it happens to me."

"So you say," Valerie mocks with a smirk.

"It is the first time, I swear!" Said looking at the rest of the team.

"Enough of your chat, and bow such rat," Fright Knight ordered striking the floor with his sword engulfed in lighting. "Surrender now, and I may spare you my wrath."

"Ah yeah?! Well… eh… your momma's ass!" Danny uttered with his arms wide open, after mulling a cleaver answer and coming up with none.

"Whooooooo!" Tucker sounds waving his right hand in the air.

"Very well. Might this be the one tale where the Fright Knight offers his enemy - not just any enemy, but his greatest foe, the one ghost he most want to crush between his teeth - a mercy like no other, only for it to be responded with a foolish insult to his ALLMOTHER!" The Fright Knight said shooting a grenade at Tucker and the rest of the team.

"Oh Hell no!" Danny says snapping his fingers, relocating the grenade behind the Fright Knight who simply bends his arm over his shoulder and shoots at the grenade with a second one without even looking at it.

"Wow… Ok the weapons are cool, but _that_ was awesome!" He admits.

Rising his hand he calls for his rifle with his telekinesis and begins to shoot at Danny who manages to dodge every bullet by twisting, curving and shaping his body in the air, leaving his team breathe taken.

The Fright Knight turns around and starts shooting at Danny with both, his ghost-rifle and ghost-grenade launcher without suffering from any recoiling or ricocheting backlash from them, getting shocked to see how Danny could dodge his every shoot with such ease and nimble movements. It was almost as if he could see the bullets paths even before pulling the trigger. But Danny could see more than that, he could see the Fright Knight becoming completely oblivious to the rest of his team. His plan was working.

In short time he ran out of grenades in his launcher, and within minutes he would run out of bullets, though this seemed to take longer.

"Guys, **any** help at **any** time would be really good! And by any time I mean right now!"

"Don't worry, I got his back," Valerie said jumping to summon her hovering board.

Flying at high speed, she pins the Fright Knight against a wall, trapping him with her board and hits him with a powerful ghost stinger. This electric attack should be enough to stun any ghost, but this is no ordinary ghost, this is the Fright Knight, the Spirit of Halloween himself and this is his night and he wouldn't fall for it.

Overcoming her attack unfazed, if not barely flinched, he hits her with one of his trademarked purple-flaming meteors. The explosion sends Valerie across the living room.

"Val!" Danny yells.

Quickly Dani runs to make sure she is still alive. Valerie was unconscious and severely injured, but she was still breathing. A ghost shield formed at the last second before the impact and her armor's resilience protected her from dying at such dreadful attack, but Danny was not glad to see one of his closest and dearest friends in such dire position. As a leader he should have planned better, and as a friend he should have been even better.

The frustration he felt was overwhelming. His anger was boiling, bubbling up in his skin, he was angry with the Fright Knight and angry with himself, and his friends could see that fury even through his mask.

His eyes were glowing with an intense green light and that same electric sparkling they had during the attack in Las Vegas, running through and out of his slanted lenses.

"Oh shit, here come the sparkling spooky eyes again," Dani said. "Look guys, I've seen Danny going mad in all its levels before, believe me, is in our F genes," Dani explains getting a glare from Jazz," but very few times something this bad, and he only gets those eyes when things are really that bad. So basically what I'm trying to say is this is not gonna be pretty."

"I'm going to break you IN HALF!" Danny sputters in rage with emanating a powerful shockwave from his voice, almost as if he was using his ghostly wail, his ghostly aura growing with electric currents flowing through it and his swords.

Blinded by rage, he hurls at him pulling out all of his weapons, including his mechanical spider legs, unleashing on him a barrage of blows, ghost rays, slashes, kicks and any attack he was physically capable of.

The onslaught seemed to last for minutes and by the moment he was done, the Fright Knight was buried so deep into the floor, they would have gone through the floor into the apartment bellow if it wasn't because of Danny's improvements in the place. And as if fate didn't have a sense of irony, AC/DC's Thunderstruck was playing at that moment.

"So… have you thought where you gonna move next or are you moving back into your parent's house?" Tucker asked Jazz getting another cold glare from her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That is the spirit!" The Fright Knight said, delighted by his outbreak, unleashing a powerful energy wave on Danny with a single strike in his chest. "Yea, I see it now, it was so clear all along. Fear makes _me_ stronger, but anger, it makes _you_ stronger. You truly have a warrior's soul, that hot white spark I've been looking for." States as he floats out of the hole, getting on his feet. "But rage is a fuel that burns hot. Hot and fast. I wonder how can I start that fire again? What would enrage you the most, to see your fair wench getting hurt, or the your obstreperous handmaiden getting hurt again?"

"What are you ranting now?!"

"Maybe the man who would **not** be king would be a good start. I see a strong binding between you two, or mayhap you'd be angrier if touch those flamboyant specimens of femalehood that expose their bodies as trollops in a brothel. Well, as I always said, if you can't kill just one, kill them all!"

Turning his head to look at Danny's friends, he fires a powerful ghost energy blasts from his eyes.

Teleporting before them, he stops the attack thrusting his arms, generating a rotative ghost-energy shield around them to redirect the attack.

"That's it. I need more back up."

"Not sure I'm comfortable fighting him." Dani sounded nervous as TNT begins to play.

"Good, 'cause I don't want you to. Not anymore. I don't know what kind mojo he's got now, but he is way more powerful than I expected. Those weapon won't do anything now. I need someone else."

"But he is a ghost, we're the only ghost hunters qualified. Who you gonna call?" Tucker asked.

"I'm calling for a greater power." Said joining his hands in praying position.

"You gonna pray? Why would you start now?" Sam sounded.

"I'm not praying. I'm gathering enough energy to do this!" Danny explains with a white glow around him as he summons ten clones to surround the Fright Knight. The duplicates appear in splitting white-energy rings. "I'm calling for a greater power, my power increased ten folds."

"So we just sit here and do nothing?" Jazz asks.

"Yeah. Go read a book, or… whatever it is you like to do," he says as his clones start to fight the Fright Knight with their ghost rays, arm-swords and/or spider legs, whereas he blocks their every blow with his shield and sword with great dexterity leaving his guns hanging from his shoulders.

"Well that is just mean. First you weaponize my house so we can fight, and now you tell me to read a book while you fight that monster alone? That is - I WON'T stand for it!"

"Well, then sit. Look, I didn't expect him to be that powerful or to have guns like mine."

"Yeah, well I'm not sitting idly by while my house gets destroyed by the two of you! Besides I got no chairs now and it's too dark in here."

"Then let me give you a hand with that, fair maiden," Fright Knight says taking a hand grenade from his belt and tossing it at them. "A hand grenade!"

Instinctively, Danny crosses his arms to form a shield again, but the grenade explodes in his face before he can shape it. He thought he was gone for good, but as it turns out it was a flash-grenade meant to blind him and his friends. Luckily his mask's lenses to protected his eyes from getting totally blind, yet, it would take them a few seconds to adjust to the sudden change of light and allow his eyes to see again. Time enough for the Fright Knight to swing his sword and strike Danny's left wrist device.

Feeling the blow in his forearm, Danny fires an X-shaped ghost ray with his arms and tosses him all the way across the room.

"What was the purpose of that?" He asks as he gets his vision back.

"Check your vambrace device." The Fright Knight laughs.

Danny looks at his wrist device, now shattered and useless.

"Now, I'm no expert in the modern ways, but I believe that device in your arm was the thing you used to control this stronghold, and that device is gone, so it is the first line of defense."

"Oh crap. I shouldn't have used it in front of you, should I?"

"No."

"Who knew you'd be such a good learner?" Danny points over the sound of bells resonating through the room, oblivious to the next song played in the almost ironically selected AC/DC playlist, Hell's Bells.

"I learn quite fast. That is one of people's many fears. Now prepare, because terror time has just barely begun!" Said with purple lightning striking the sky as his horde of monsters begins to burst through the windows.

"Oh, this is not gonna end well."

"Danny, what was that? What's going on?!" Asks Sam in fear.

"Nothing big. Just his army of darkness breaking through the windows. Nothing I can't handle alone," said with a slight trace of confidence in his voice. A though act he was trying to pull out to reassure his girlfriend, sister and friends, but it was the best he had, yet, his fake confidence is shaken when the 140 store building began to tremble.

With the suit's "radar sense," he gets a better understanding of their situation. It wasn't just a simple earthquake, no, it was something worse, an entire serpentine dragon was wrapping itself around the entire building, prowling its head on the windows, or what was left of them anyway.

Just to see the monster's head around the apartment gave him a good and terrifying idea of how big it was.

"Ok, that… that might - _might_ be too big for me to handle alone." He said getting a glimpse of the enormous two-mouthed head of the dragon slithering to the top of the building.

"What?! What is too big?" Jazz asks. "Is it in my apartment? 'Cause I'm gonna kill you if it is," said Jazz slowly getting her sight back.

"Don't worry sis', it's not _in_ your apartment."

"Great, because I would like to have something to try to repair at least."

"Yeah, it is more like _on_ the the apartment."

"WHAT?!" She asks with almost all of her sight back, getting a blurry look at the monsters in her apartment and the body of the red monster wrapping the building.

"Well, I'd say more like around the apartment." He corrects himself.

"And now the age of fear begins, for this is the night of fear itself. Tonight is the night of monsters! This is the night of HALLOWEEN and the FRIGHT shall reign supreme!" The Fright Knight proclaims feeling victorious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

All Hell Breaks Loose

October 31

09:26 PM

[AC/CD's Hells Bells chorus playing]

"So - plan B?" Sam asks.

Absorbing the clones back, Danny responds "There is no plan B?"

"There is no plan B? Come on, you always have a plan B!" Dani exclaims. "What happened with all that 'we got to be prepared' crap?"

"No. Not plan B. Plan 2. _'Plan B'_ implies we only got 26 left." He replies.

"So… what is plan 2, then?" Dani asks.

"Plan 2 is doing what I expected to avoid with 1." He retorts, scanning the place to formulate a strategy, studying every object in the room since the shattered furniture, the sundered floor, the broken walls, even the lights and the mirror ball that were still hanging above their heads. "Put on your goggles," Danny orders sharply.

"What?" Jazz asks.

"You heard me clear and loud, put on your goggles, NOW!" He orders to his team who had already got their vision back only to wish they hadn't. "You wanted to fight for what's left of your place? Well good news, these monsters got no armors, and no weapons on them, that means you can kill them."

"Just out of curiosity, what was plan one?" Tucker asks.

"The original plan was to take on him together and luckily not having to fight his army, but the Fright Knight is way more powerful than I remember from our last encounter, he is way out of your league now. So plan 2 is I fight him alone while you fight his army." He explains.

"Are you sure this plan is thought _all_ the way through?" Jazz inquired.

"That is just the simplified version of it."

"But what about half these monsters being humans?" Tucker sounded his concern.

"I told you, the goggles will tell you when to kill and when to stun. Actually they will change your guns automatically, so don't worry." Danny explains. "Dani, take care of Valerie. Remember our training."

"Yes sir!"

"And Tuck, I wish you hadn't come dressed as a pharaoh, I really hate to see your legs, but then again you came with Star, I got why the white skirt."

"Is not a skirt!"

"Now, on my lead… you attack."

"Alas! So you've finally decided to set the rambling jokes aside and fight me for real? At least now you'll die a warrior's death," the Fright Knight utters cheerfully. "I'll tell you what. Just because of that, I'll fight you myself, with my best weapons," said apporting away his bandoleers, grenades and fire arms. "Just the two of us, no other parties."

"Not anymore, thanks to you." Jazz says.

"Do whatever you want," said Danny rising his left fist, unsheathing his energy push-blade along with his right arm-swords and side-blade. "'Cause you won't win. I'm telling you now."

"And how would you know?"

"Because when I'm done with you, I will have destroyed the molecular bond that brings your very matter together and reduce the resulting particular chaos into tears. That is a promise."

"Wow. This really got under his skin," Sam points out. "He never talks to his enemies like this. Scratch that, he never talks like this, period."

"I'm guessing after all that time working on his satellite with the ISS guys, he must have picked up a few words." Tucker rants. "Still better than his father's catchphrase."

"So sure, eh?" Asks the Fright Knight unsheathing his sword.

Not uttering a single word, Danny pounces over the Fright Knight so fast he becomes a black blur, ready to thrust his energy push-blade through his chest, only for him to easily block the attack with his shield absorbing the energy it was made of, then swing his Soul Shredder to strike him with a powerful sharp-edged energy wave that would have cut him in half, should he not float curving over his head gyrating swift and graciously.

Without hesitating, he fell to his haunches behind the Fright Knight and in a fast sweeping motion, he hurls his leg to kick the him with his shoe-knife. The speed of his movements was such, that his friends could barely tell what was happening, yet, the Fright Knight avoids the blades flying onto the roof faster than Danny could swing his leg, but is followed by a white beam of light that hits the disco ball next to him. The light is reflected in all directions as an intense flash that blinds everyone again, but this time when Team Phantom opens their eyes they find themselves in a strange and different setting. An old rambling house, filthy and unkempt with tattered purple curtains on every broken window, and decorated with victorian furniture coated in dust and spider webs.

"What the-? Goddamn it! Danny beamed us out of the battle." Sam yells angrily.

"Were are we now?" Tucker asked.

"And where is Danny?" Sam added.

"917 Maple Street." Dani explains. "Danny stayed behind to fight the Fright Knight… alone."

"How do you know?" Jazz questions her intrigued.

"This is one of his many secret safehouses. Taking you here was the plan, the real plan 2. I know this because he told me that with the goggles. Don't ask how, he just like, texted me with them or something."

"Ok, and what are we supposed to do now?" Sam sounded sitting on a dusty chair, coughing and sneezing when raising a cloud of dust.

"We wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?!" She cried out. "We wait for Danny to get himself killed while trying to finish him off?"

"Oh come on! If anything, Danny probably just wanted to keep all the fun for himself… again." Tucker mutters.

"No, you don't get it. She's right. He seemed to be confident about his victory when we left, but he was just bluffing. The Fright Knight is stronger than before, smarter than before, he's got an army, a storm and weapons like he's never had before. Danny doesn't know what the hell is he facing now, and he doesn't know how to beat him. I mean we all saw it, we hit him with everything we got and he didn't even flinch! He took us out of there because he wanted to protect us from… from something not even he can stop."

"But with the Fright Knight all you need is a pumpkin to-"

"That was with his old sword," Dani cuts Tucker off. "He tried that with this sword before and nothing."

"Then why isn't he here with us?" Jazz says.

"Because he would have followed Danny anywhere he goes, why do you think he attacked your party first? Because he was there. Luckily your apartment is all the way to the other side of the city. All we can do now is wait for him to return with a plan 3, a real plan."

"The way you put it, it sounds more like we should wait to see if he returns." Tucker sounds.

"Don't you say that! Of course he will, he's Danny!" Sam shrieks. "No matter how bad things seem at first, no matter how strong a ghost seems to be, he always finds a way to stop it."

Putting all her faith in Danny, Sam along with the rest of the team waits for him to return, oblivious to the his struggle with the new and improved Fright Knight, looking for a victory that seems more and more distant.

Jazz' apartment.

09:46 PM

Shaping his flame cape into tendrils, the Fright Knight bundles Danny and smacks him across the room.

"I must admit, you are quite resilient. The physical pain you must be going through now alone, it is enough to shatter any man's will. Let alone his spirit."

'Yeah well, pain is not such a big issue when you're pumped up in Vicodin." He said back in a sassy way.

"No. There is something else about you. Since the moment we started our dance I sensed this vibe from you and is not the one I'm use to, this time is… different."

"Yeah… I didn't say it because I didn't wanna hurt your feelings, but you're not my type. You're quite intense for my," Danny jokes freezing the purple flames of the Fright Knight, landing on his left knee.

"You're joking again to hide something, but I can feel you are different. You've changed since our last encounter, as if you lacked something… Is it possible? Could it be that you have become… fearless?!" The Fright Knight asks in shock. A strong vibration runs through his body like electricity, by the first time in a long time he was elated by the possibility of finally finding his equal, someone who has conquered fear.

"Oh, I fear, ok? I fear all the time. I fear my friends and family dying at the hands of monsters like you, all because of me. Because I wouldn't stop you when I could have. Because I didn't have what it takes! But that's fine, because I learned that fear is a good thing, is necessary for evolution. So no, I haven't conquered fear, because fear doesn't need to be conquered. Fear tells us were is the limit. But it's _**FEARLESS**_ to have faith that things _**will**_ change one day."

"So it is, isn't? Very well, let's see how much you've changed then."

Surrounded by a ring of monsters, they hurl at each other, sliding on the floor with small bursts of green and purple ghost energy on their feet, clashing their swords.

Hooking the Soul Shredder with his parallel swords, Danny holds the Fright Knight at a close range pounding him in the stomach with his energy push-blade several times, only to see him take the blows barely flinched and his armor barely dented.

"My turn." He says hitting Danny in the face with his own head then punching him in the chest with his shield with enough strength to knock the air out of him.

Unable to breathe or making a movement, Danny fall to his knees.

Rising his sword, the Fright Knight aims for his neck, but Danny disappears a second before he cuts him, and reappears behind him, kneeing him where he thinks his hearth should be with his TDA spiked knee-pad. The wound puts the Fright Knight on his knees with Danny now on his feet ready to decapitate him with his arm-swords. Then, their eyes cross for a moment, it was no more than a second, but it was enough for him to see the fury burning in his eyes and for that instant the Fright Knight remembers what it feels like to have fear. The swords lowering nearer his neck faster and faster, in a split of a second, ectoplasm spurts out in pulses hitting the walls as a head rolls down the floor.

Now headless, Danny's lifeless body drops onto the floor as the Fright Knight stands victorious with his sword dripping the blood of his fallen enemy.

"At least, the champion of this world has fallen! Let this moment live forever, for now the eternal Halloween Night has begun!" He declares as the city is a engulf by a purple ghost dome materializing out of thin air, a dome hat would stop time trapping the city back in the dark ages.

Riding the heaven on his hell-breed stallion Nightmare, the Fright Knight leads his army of fear with his ecto-storm behind him, summoning lightning and thunder with his sword to scorch the sky. Black clouds swirling at his march, demons breaking loose, prowling on the streets, this was the Halloween Night he remembers, the right way to celebrate it and he would make sure people of this world never forgets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Land of Confusion

11:12 PM (Perpetual Nighttime)

Somewhere around the city.

The sound of the city's siren alarms makes its way all along the city as the Fright Knight rides freely in the streets turning normal people any harmless object into monsters for his great army of nightmares, and such was the joy for his victory over Danny Phantom that by the first time in history he would give people the choice to join or die, but gathering his army would not be so simple.

"On your knees!" He orders to the costumed and revolted people of Amity Park, but among all their frightful screaming, his orders are not heard. "Kneel before me, I say. KNEEL!" Yells one more time but people was still screaming to loud to hear him. "No one is listening, is paying attention to me," he says prone. The Fright Knight is no stranger to irony, but he was not deal with her now.

And so he stamps his sword on the ground, causing a purple shockwave that affrights the crowd into silence. "Now, I'll say this one more time… kneel before Fright Knight." Orders calm and despotically, staring delighted as they all obey and bow down before him wondering what would it be of them now, wishing for an angel to lure this demon away, waiting for a slight glimmer of hope, but there was no such thing tonight.

"Tell me, is not this simpler? Doesn't this feel like your natural state of being? On your knees and fearing for your lives? I should know that better than any of you, I was there in your hearts the first time all of you felt fear. In the darkest times when humanity was barely born, I was already there, waiting for you. Don't you understand? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave for something to awe. Is only in fear that you know what life is worth. Is all there in your stories, those that you do manage to tell are just to show the perversion of your hearts, to allow abhorrence to cloud your minds, because only then you feel things make sense… and I am here to give that to you… sense."

Slowly he walks before his captives, looking for the most promising candidates for his army, and among all of his victims, there was one in particular that caught his attention, Dash Baxter who had dressed as a Twilight vampire that night.

"You fear me, don't you?" The Fright Knight asks, leaning onto him with his arms folded on his back.

From Dash's mouth only a whimpering stammer comes out, maddening the Fright Knight.

"Answer me!" He yells.

"Ye-yessss!" Dash cries out such baby.

"And you are no stranger to this feeling, yet, you're always on the other side, am I right?"

"Wh-what?"

"You always cause fear on your victims, you subdue them, you torture them to your whim and desire, always proving you are superior to them… And still, here you are, terrified for your life just like all of your victims, an insect facing a boot. I don't even need to smell your fear, I can see it pouring down your legs," says eyeing Dash's wet pants. "Don't feel bad, there is no need for gallantry before me. It is the bright lure of courage that makes you forget what it is to be alive. You become rats running in a wheel, trapped in a useless race from something you'd rather to forget, looking anything that will you power, identity. All the while while dulling your souls more and more when in actuality you were made not to be brave but to fear… or to be feared. Tell me, don't you love that? To have people fearing you?

"Ye-yes."

"Of course you do. Now tell me, what should I do with you? Should I turn you, or kill you?"

"Kill me? I don't wanna die. The Internet said you would only send me to a dimension where all my fears come to life!"

"True. Killing has never been my style, but as time changes, so do I. And at this point it is the same to me."

"Allrightallright! Turn me into a monster or whatever just don't kill me!" Dash cries out.

"As you wish." Rising his sword he calls for a green lightning that hits the blade, then swung it over to strike Dash with it turning him into a ten-foot green scorpion monster with two large claws and a drooling bifurcated jaw, his eyes are now red, wide-spaced and large and two little holes replaced his nose, making a hissing sound every time he breathes through them.

"Who wants to be next? And keep in mind that your options are not any prettier than he is now, and that is saying a lot." Hesitatingly, a small kid from the crowd rises his hand. "I see we got someone smart in our midst."

Slowly he walks up to him, with the tip if his sword touching the ground, spitting green sparks along the way.

"Is there anything special you would like to be, or would you rather it be surprised?"

"Hey, ecto-feudal horror, surprise!" Yells a voice from the distance.

Confounded, he turns his head to see the origin of such blatant mockery, getting struck in the face by a blast of ectoplasmic goo fired from the Specter Speeder.

"Ha! I bet that cheap Black Knight knock-off didn't see that coming with that bucket on his head," Jack Fenton says to his wife Maddie. "Now, if I just could remember what button activates the ecto-vaporizer."

"Are you sure is not the red one, sweetie?"

"No, that is the emergency pudding button."

"Fools! You dare to defy your new king in that atrocity of craftsmanship with goo?! I shall turn you asunder so swift you might as well not have time to suffer." He rants enraged, wiping the goo from his face.

"I didn't really get that much of what you said, but I take it you just insulted my ship. And Jack Fenton is not going to stand for that!"

Squating to his haunches, gathering all the strength of his muscles, the Fright Knight jumps sky-high and lands on the Specter Speed, piercing through the engine with his boots. The impact startles Jack and Maddie, as he starts destroying the ship from the inside out.

"Jack, what are we gonna do? He is destroying the ship."

"Don't worry sweetie, I had Danny install a self-destruct device in cases like this."

"A self-destruct device? But Jack, that is for cartoon villains."

"Exactly, my love." Taking his wife by her perfect waist, he jumps out of the Specter Speeder and activates the self-destruction device with a remote control.

Staring at green burst of flames that engulfs his ship and the Fright Knight, Jack claims "I always knew this ship would go in a blaze of glory, just never thought it be this soon."

"There-there, no need to cry, honey. Remember what Dani said, we can always build a better one with more-" Maddie gets suddenly interrupted by a green lightning hitting the green fire ball left by their ship and then a second later getting struck by it herself.

"Maddie!" Jack cries out with his hearth almost halted, thinking his wife had just died before his eyes, but once the smoke cleared off, what he saw was beyond words.

His wife was alive, or so he thought, but Maddie was no longer wearing her blue form-ffiting jumpsuit. Instead she was donning a black jacket over a black body suit with knee-high black boots with high heels, and a black choke instead. Even her chestnut hair had changed into black long hair reaching her mid back and her complexion was the ash gray of death, her pink lips were now purple matching her ear-rings, and had a black beauty mark outstanding on her right cheek as so do two red dots her neck.

"Maddie! What's happened to you? And what with the suit? You promised in the 90's you'd never wear black again."

"Oh, but sweetie, don't you know we all vampires wear black?!" She yells exited, flashing her fangs.

"A vampire? That's odd, I commanded this thing to kill you. I think I need more practice. Well, if you can't kill them, force them to join you. Now justify your existence to your new lord and liege by killing the obese goon in orange."

"Nice try ghost, you might have turned Maddie into a blood sucking vampire, but guess what? She's my wife! She has already sucked everything from me."

"I find that hard to believe." He counters

"Now, I'll teach you to turn a man's wife into a-" quickly Maddie pounces over Jack, trying to sink her fangs into his fat neck. "Oh, I so should've listened to my mother when she said this woman will suck the life out of me, but then again. my father when he said it will happen with any woman I marry."

"How sad. It seems that in the middle of all this chaos, all my recruits ran like rats. At least they know what to do when facing fear," the Fright Knight said to Dash. "Now come, we got a city to affright, and while we're at it… tell me more about this _Internet_ of yours. What else does it know? And can use it to find fair maidens?"

Mounting his evil stallion, the Fright Knight takes the sky once again, followed by Dash who flies deploying a set of six insect wings in his back, leaving the two Fenton alone.

11:49 PM (Perpetual Nighttime)

Amity Park's City Hall

Guided by Dash's instructions, the Fright Knight makes his way to the city hall.

"So this is from where your liege rules your town, eh?"

Opening his split mouth, Dash answers hissing something that sounds like yes.

"Well, I must say, I am unimpressed," states getting down his horse. "Now follow me, the sooner I immerse this town in my eternal night, the sooner I'll shall extend my reign across this world."

"Yes, my master."

Calmly, they walk toward the building, unconcerned for the army of GIW operatives standing before them, mounted in their tanks, wearing their invisibility armor-suits.

"Hold it right there ghost. You're not taking one more step into this city and you're not getting into this building!" Operative O yells, pointing at him with an ecto-blaster.

"Look at them, they think they can stop me. How foolish and naive. They are so ignorants, they don't have what it takes to stop me."

"Care to look better? We got tanks, we got blasters, we got-"

"Nothing to impress me," states apporting his ghost-rifle, bandoleers, handgun and grenade launchers.

"Did he - did he just apported a grenade launcher into his hand?l" Operative O asks in shock.

"Yeah. And a rifle, a gun… and bandoleers." Operative K affirms.

"I'll just say this once, I have bested you hero in the battlefield, and he was the **best** your world had to offer. You are not the best, so resistance is futile." He states calmly while powering up, generating that purple Dead Soul Aura around his body again.

"Holy shit! Look at this readings," Operative K tells his partner, looking at te Fright Knight through his ecto-scope. "His spectral energy level is off this world, they're off the scale."

"What?! What does the tracker say?"

"It's over nineteen!"

"Over nineteen?! That can't be right. That thing must be broken."

"Reaching twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three-" and before K could keep going, his spectral energy reading device breaks, overloaded by the immense power of the Fright Knight.

"Now, what was that battle cry my old master use to say when taking a new castle? Oh yes! YOU LIVE., YOU DIE!" The Fright Knight yells out loud, shooting his grenade-launcher at will

"Incoming!" Operative O shouts.

The grenade hit the city hall, exploding the building and maiming the GIW operatives standing closer to it.

Without much thinking, the Guys in White bust into battle against the Fright Knight and his army, yelling and shooting at will, with no regard and oblivious to the fact that some of these monsters are humans like Dash, yet, he attacks showing no trace of humanity in him.

Truth to his name, he rushes to fight them, moving so fast he became a green blur leaving a red stale of blood on his wake. In a blitz, he takes them by the their neck with his claws, severing their heads with no remorse or even biting them off and spitting them on the floor. Leaning onto the floor, he stings a soldier with his tail, piercing all the way through his chest, and sweeps the body around pouring ectoplasmic acid from his sting, melting everything around him.

"Well done my pet, I can feel their fear growing, fueling my power, making me stronger! Nothing has reminded them of the inevitability of death like this carnage."

"This is the funniest thing I've done with my pants on," Dash claims, now shooting a streaming ghost ray from his tail, cutting the tanks of the Guys in White.

"Where is the aerial backup?! M said they were set to overwatch!" K asks his partner O.

"I've already contacted them, they're on their way."

In the cacophony of the battle, the buzzing sound of the GIW's jets, cuts through as they approach to the battle.

"They think they have mastered the sky. Hey know whoever controls the air, controls the earth. But they're wrong, they are insects, worms, and they belong only to the filth they crawl!" The Fright Knight claims as his gargoyles take high, attacking the jets, flying so fast they won't even get the chance to aim and shoot.

With razor sharp claws, they pierce and cut through the reinforced steel laced with ectoplasm, shattering the airplanes with terrifying ease and in less than a minute, they all fall asunder.

"So, time for plan C?" O asks, hiding behind a tank.

"If you mean C for crapping my pants, then yes."

"I thought that was S."

Shooting a grenade under the tank, the Fright Knight blows away the one thing standing between him and the two men trying to stop him from his ascension to the throne of this town.

"After all this, I cannot decide what to do with you. On one hand, I could kill you right now," said aiming at them with his rifle, on the other hand, I could send you to a dimension where you'll live your worst fears, yet… I've already taken over your precious city, and I cannot image you fear anything worse than that - or can you?"

"Do whatever you want, you disgusting fiend. Even if you set foot inside that place, there is still an army ready to blast you into oblivion."

"Is it now? Then what am I doing making them wait."

With all the calm in the world, the Fright Knight walks the stairs of the city hall and phases through the double doors.

"Remind me again, why is there not a ghost shield in this place?" O asks K.

"People wouldn't pay higher taxes."

Once inside the city hall, his take over was imminent, the resistance of the Guys in White was nothing but a bad joke for him. It took him little more than a minute to defeat the operatives on each level.

Running in the first floor, he dodges every single shot while shooting every operative in the head with his rifle and handgun, then firing a flash grenade when running out of ammo. Switching back to his blade, he swiftly slices their hands and grabs their weapons before hitting the ground, and casts them to his fear dimension, leaving only the dead bodies behind. Once on the second floor, he faces a G-XT 1000, a sedan-chair-sized anti-ghost weapon capable of firing a barrage of plasma blasts that he couldn't dodge, but the Fright Knight had a shield with him, but not just any shield, this was body he had taken to use as a human shield as he runs at his enemies, while shooting them through the head of the corpse, killing the men behind the weapon by blowing their chest. With his sword he slices the G-XT 1000.

Finally, he reaches the office of the Mayor in the third floor and blows the doors with a flaming meteor, and finds himself surprised to see the man sitting inside. A man he saw disappear earlier that day, and even thought he didn't care much for him, he didn't expect to see him again.

"You! I thought you were gone for good."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint."

Waiting for him was no other than the Mayor himself, Tucker Foley, who had disappeared from their first encounter earlier that night, and was now waiting for him in his office, wearing a body-hugging black suit with a white neck and cowl-mask open at the top so his dreadlocks can standout, and with black slanted lenses that gave off a devilish air to his face. It was very similar to Danny's new suit, only but with no glowing lines, and his glowing chest insignia was on a circular badge on the left shoulder.

"Say, you know why they say you can't fight the city hall? Because it always fights back," Tucker states calmly, with his legs crossed over the table, tapping his finger tips, with a wide smile in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Divided we Stand

October 31

9:54 PM (Perpetual Nighttime)

917 Maple Street, Danny's secret safehouse.

Oblivious to Danny"s death, his team waits for him in an old small manor on top of a hill, a house that is believed to be haunted for the past 60 years, and that he turned into a safehouse in case of another attack like this occurred.

"Damn it, Danny's not picking up his phone, or suit, or whatever he is using now." Sam moans distraughtly, louder than the thunder outside.

"Why is he not here with us already?" Asks Jazz.

"I don't know, but this might give us a clue." Tucker said standing on a window.

"Oh my God, the city… is under siege." Jazz blurts seeing people being evacuated.

A small number of monsters made its way from the upper northern part of the city, where she lives now, to downtown. Luckily the Guys In White were capable of holding them off with their new mecha-suits as they take as many people they can to the underground anti-ghost shelters.

Though afraid of even saying the words, Tucker dares to ask "If monsters are getting to this part of the city, doesn't that mean that Danny-"

"Don't you dare to say it!" Sam cuts him off.

"But the city is being evacuated. If monsters are breaking loose is because he lost, maybe even-"

"Say it and I'll kill you, your children, and your grandchildren!" Sam warns him.

"I don't want that to true any less than you do, but… if that's the case, what are we gonna do?" He asks.

"Well, we can always-" Moans of pain interrupts Jazz.

With all the abashment for their current situation they forgot about Valerie's terrible state and her need for medical attention.

"Oh damn it! I forgot about her. I should have put her in a healing chamber the second we got here." Dani retorts.

"A what now?" Sam asks confounded.

"A healing chamber. Or a cellular regeneration camera if you want the technical name. It is supposed to speed up the healing process of a human body."

"Ok, where would he get such a thing?" Jazz asked.

"You know, from the Phantom Convention? The Medical Machines section? Does any of you remember anything other than Skulker's Hellhounds and the head of the sphinx?" She asks looking at the confused expression in their faces.

Prompt to answer, Jazz and Sam say "No."

"Nope."

Whereas Tucker hesitatingly says "Ah… no, sorry."

"Well shame on you. Anyway, he's got one down in the lab. A few hours in there and she should be good as new."

"Wait… He's got a lab in the basement? You mean like mom and dad?" Jazz asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? Your parents are scientists."

"Yeah, but he isn't."

"I think you mean he wasn't. Trust me, he's been acting like a real Fenton in the last couple of months, at least in that aspect." She says taking Valerie very carefully. "For someone who was a C straight student, he can be surprisingly smart when he puts his mind into something important, and by important I mean just ghost-hunting. Now come on, it's in the basement."

"What is it with you Fentons and underground labs?" Sam asked.

"Don't look at me, I'm as perplexed as you are." Jazz said.

Walking down the rickely stairs, they reach the basement where they find a password-protected door similar to those of the Fenton Portal, sealed with a ghost-shield.

"How comes he got the time to install a lab in the basement but he didn't fix the stairs?" Tucker asks.

"He wouldn't want it any other. He said it would kill the haunted style of the house which is what made it perfect as a safehouse and secret lair for a half-ghost super-hero like him. Oh, and we don't need to walk like you, we can fly." Dani explains almost mockingly, getting a dirty look from the team.

"So what's the code?" Sam asks.

"I'm guessing he doesn't use 'Paulina Fenton' as password anymore." Tucker jokes getting a glare from Sam.

"Let me try this." Sam said typing two words on the input device getting an angry red skull with a finger pointing at the stairs and the words WRONG PASSWORD. THERE ARE THE STAIRS, NOW GTFO.

"Ha! So far for your hacker career. What was it? Sam Fenton?" He mocks her again getting another dirty look. "Wait, you tried that? And it didn't work?"

"The password is BOO. Using your name would've been too predictable. What part of this is a safehouse you didn't understand?" Dani explains entering the right code, deactivating the ghost-shield and opening the doors.

Behind them, they find a very sophisticated lab with state-of-the-art equipment, though most of it was still uninstalled as the many boxes around the place suggested.

Addled, Jazz asks "How comes he never said a word about this but you seem to know how to move around here?"

"Well as he said, we gotta be prepared for anything, and I've been helping him with it."

"So what? He's been looking for haunted houses to turn them into his own Chin-Cave?" Sam asks walking into the dim lit lab.

"Yeah, pretty much it. You wouldn't believe how many safehouses he has now all around the city for moments like this" explains, putting Valerie in an examination table. "As far as he concerns, every abandoned place that everyone is too afraid to go to or no one cares about is a potential safehouse or a provisional headquarter in case of emergencies - don't ask me if he even has an actual secret lair or something, 'cuz not even I know," states while turning on the lights. "The reason you didn't know about this, is because we hadn't finish with them yet, and he wanted to surprise you once we were done. This one still needs some work to be online."

"Yet… he's got a full mini-bar installed already," Tucker points with his head deep into it. "And he's got tons of chocolate too. I'm guessing is not such a bad idea to mix sugar and alcohol."

"Tucker, just… shut up, your jokes aren't smoothing things at all." Jazz mutters tired of his rambling.

Peeved, Sam adds "And I'm guessing you're the only one who knew about this, because…"

"He only trusts himself for the job." Dani retorts.

"Of course he does." Sam claims, not angry but rather disappointed of him for not trusting her with this.

"The city's power grid is dead, and the house's redundancy systems won't last enough to power up the chamber for as long as she needs, but I should be able to power it with my own ghost energy," Dani explained sitting Valerie inside a large spherical crystal container with a built-in chair, connected to a larger machine with pipes and transparent hoses. "Good thing I know how to disable her armor too," said opening her wrist's manual interface, accessing the override code to make her armor disappear so she can connect the vital signs monitor cables and an oxygen mask.

Without her hunting suit, they could see how awfully battered was her body, but the bruises and hematomas were only the tip of the iceberg. Once connected to the medical machine, the computer indicated she had suffered a punctured lung, broken ribs and internal bleeding. Everyone was impressed to see all the damage she took from that meteor and how she survived, though it was evident only her armor saved her live.

"Well, luckily the damage isn't that bad, she should be done in a few hours," Dani explained.

"Not that bad? She's got a punctured lunge, how is that not bad?!" Sam mutters.

"Well she could have two, duh!"

"Right. Sometimes I forget you phantoms can take so much, you forget how it is to be human."

"Yeah? Well, at least I don't cry and complain about everything in the worst moment instead of helping like certain princess here."

"Hey, I don't-"

"Look, I don't care what you're going through right now, I'm not your boyfriend! If you got any problem with Danny, I would suggest you solve it with the _real_ Danny once we find him," she said cold and sharply, because you see, unlike Danny, she didn't like and she didn't have to put up with Sam and her sometimes-almost-spoiled attitude, and she has been with them long enough to know she was about to whine on her about whatever problem she has with Danny.

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta relocate her ribs before the healing process starts." Said phasing her hands into Valerie's chest while turning her flesh invisible at the same time to see her bones.

The picture of Dani relocating Valerie's ribs was both, disgusting and awesome for Tucker, whereas Sam was just too upset and worried about Danny to even look at her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jazz inquired.

"Don't worry, I've done this to Danny plenty of times." States phasing her hands out of Valerie.

"What?!"

Starting the healing chamber, a green glowing and nearly transparent ooze is poured down the pipes and hoses, filling the tank

"All right, I'm done here. She should be good to go in about two or three hours," Dani states. "So, who wants to take a look around the Haunted Crib?"

"The Haunted Crib? Please tell me, that's not how you call this place," Tucker asks.

"Uh… I'd like to take a shower now. Is there anywhere I can clean this paint?"

"There's a semi-functional bathroom and at least one un-rancid bedroom."

"Describe 'semi-functional,' and do not use the words 'hole in the floor.'"

"How else do I describe it then?" she jokes, getting a disgusted look from Jazz. "Don't worry, the showers have clean water… I think… They got water. You guys can go upstairs and pick up a room, make yourselves comfortable. I think the beds are new… and be careful with the spiders, they like to bite." Dani warns them.

"Ok, who died and putted her on charge?!" Sam mutters angrily.

"Well, looks like when Danny is gone, Dani's in charge," Tucker says as they leave the room.

"He isn't dead, you hear me?!" She yells pointing at him.

"I never said he was."

"Well it sounded like that! And why are you telling us what to do? You're not our boss!"

"Sorry to break it up to you, luv, but breaking news: I'm second in command in this team, that means when Danny's not here, I call the shots." Dani states firmly, rendering Sam speechless.

"I think I'm gonna pick up my room now." Tucker states, leaving the basement.

"Eh… no need to tell me where the bathroom is, I can find it myself," Jazz blurts, following Tucker.

917 Maple Street/The Haunted Crib.

10:45 PM

Almost an hour has passed since Valerie got inside the healing chamber, and 43% of her wounds have already healed, and Danny's friends were still impressed to see he managed to perfectionate a complicated medical machine that not even its own creator could get to work, and that it could heal such lethal wounds as those of her, but then again, Danny has always been a box full of surprises.

On that time, some of them decided to take a look at the safehouse, wandering around the ramshackle old manor.

In the second floor, Tucker finds a room with a plasma screen and cable, "This is more like the Danny I know," he thinks.

Meanwhile, Jazz decided to take a bath to clean off her war painting and sweat.

"Thank God there is clean water," claims as the so-refreshing water runs down her lean body.

In another room, lying silently still on a bed, Sam stares at the hollowed roof, watching the spiders spin their webs, trying not to worry about Danny's absence to no effect.

"This is Danny's room," Dani says in her human form, still wearing her Britney Britney costume, leaning on the jamb, arm folded and pointing at the sign on the door with Danny's insignia.

"I know this is his room, I can read, you know?"

"Just wanna make sure you knew," states walking into the room.

Calmly, Dani hover-sits next to the bed, with her legs crossed.

"You know, when he started working on this safehouse, he thought this could be more than just a hideout or a simple headquarter where all we do is getting our missions like in… Gantz or the Command Center - uh, he wanted to call it like that, by the way, "Sam makes a strange look when hearing that. "He thought he could make this place somewhere we can come to rest whenever we want, a place where we can all feel safe, somewhere to belong, like a real family in a real house. Of course he couldn't decide whether if he should share room with you or not."

"That… that is so sweet from him."

"I know. I almost puke the first time I heard that."

Softly, they both laugh on that remark.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you back there."

"It's ok, I'm use to you being a bitch."

Sitting on the bed, Sam asks Dani "It's been almost an hour since we got here, why do you think the hasn't come yet?"

"Why should I know?"

"Because you're closer to him."

"Ok, and just to be clear, how close do you think we are?"

"Too close."

"Well, we're not."

"Look, I'm just worried about him, he… he's been through a lot of changes lately and I just don't think it was such a good idea to let him fight the Fright Knight alone."

"Sam, if Danny stayed behind, is because he knew what he was doing. You should have a little more faith in him."

"Oh, should I?! The city is overrun by monsters, we got our second best ghost-hunter nearly dead, in a fishbowl filled with a green panacea that we don't even know if it works or not.-"

"It does," Dani interrupts her.

"-And as if that wasn't bad enough, our brave leader is awol, probably in another dimension by now."

"Yeah. So?"

"'So?!' So, what are we gonna do now? How do we deal with that?"

"You know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my pie hole. I'm gonna drink. And I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn and act like the city's about to explode because it is… Wanna come with me and wait for the inevitable blast wave?"

"Yes, well, thank you Bukowski, but no. I'd rather stay sober by now. Where os all your faith now?"

"Such yourself then. Look, if I know Danny, and I do since I'm him, he's gonna show up at the last second with a new plan and save everyone, I mean, is not like he's dead. You'd have to be really stupid to get yourself killed by _ye olde_ bucket head, and he's not that stupid… or is he?"

"I don't know… are you?"

Glaring at Sam, she says "I will shoot you."

"Or, you can come up with a plan now so he won't have to save the city at the last moment."

"I don't think he would like that. And why should it be me?"

"Well, you said you're the one in charge now. So, do what a leader does and lead us."

"So you notice? How sweet. And all I had to do was yelling at you."

"You know… Nothing says 'I'm the new boss' like yelling."

"Look, all we can do right now is wait. So go rest and then we'll take our weapons and go kick some ecto-asses without much thinking because that's what heroes do."

Dani's words are followed by an ear-splitting thunder and a shockwave that makes the house vibrate.

"It's starting." She claims.

"You think, genius?" Asks Sam glaring at her.

"You don't have to be mean."

"Just to be clear, how safe is this safehouse?" She asks as Dani leaves the room.

"Don't worry, the house is surrounded by a ring of Blood Blossoms in the garden-cemetry, plus, we got an improved ghost shield he took from Vlad's old mansion. Actually half the tech down here was taken from Vlad's underground lab."

"Yeah, he mentioned he'd do something like that."

"He thought maybe we can put it to some use here, good use. Heck, he even improved the _improved_ ghost shield to the point where we have to go human to use it. With this babe on, you don't got to worry about anything coming in or out, we're completely sealed away from the city."

"Ok, how can he do all that when his highest score in a math test is a C+?"

"Are those math tests related to ghost hunting?"

"No."

"There you have it. The thing you gotta understand about the Fenton mental process is that, if there is no ghost hunting in the equation… we just won't get it. That's why he dropped it… among other reasons…"

"What about Jazz?"

"She's the exception that proves the rule."

"Wait, does that mean that you are going to drop school too?"

"We'll see," Dani said leaving the room.

11:23 PM (Perpetual Nighttime)

On second floor, in the third room to the left, Tucker watches the news, where Lance Thunder, Vlad Plasmius' vessel, reports in a live broadcast, on the mayhem caused by the Fright Knight.

_"-can see, this ecto-terror in black armor has taken over the city, terrorizing every citizen he sees and turning them into full-flesh aggressive monsters. Whereas the Guys in White forces have done their best to hold them back, their efforts seem to be to no avail, for this army of darkness is still slaughtering its way to the City Hall. My guess is that the ghost known to us as the Fright Knight, plans on seizing the power by taking over what could be considered the castle of the city. The full intentions of this ghost are not clear, but there is one thing it is, this Halloween Night is one we'll never forget, assuming it will come to an end."_

_"It will not! I will make this Halloween night, ETERNAL!" _The Fright Knight yells in back.

_"You heard the ghost's declaration of intent, and now there is only one question left to answer: where in the world is Danny Phantom? Why is there no sign of the so called hero of this city? Where are our saviors? Oh, Superman where are you now-?"_

Angry and frustrated, Tucker turns off the television before doing something like throwing the control at the screen.

"He truly is a douche, isn't he?" Jazz asks, entering the room

"You mean Lance or your brother?"

"Right now, Lance."

"Yeah, he is. But he's made a good point, where the hell is Danny?! You don't think he…"

"I always knew he'd get himself killed one day, but I don't think that day is today."

"Well, if he's not dead, then he better have a very damn good explanation as to why he hasn't stopped this madness. The city - my city is being destroyed by ghosts and monsters."

"Yes. Yes it is," Dani says appearing in the middle of the room, startling Jazz and Tucker. "It is your city. You should be protecting it, risking your neck to stop this."

"Hold that thought. You've been there invisible all this time?" Tucker asks.

"Only for the last twenty minutes. Anyway, this is your city, are you going to depend only on Danny to keep it safe all the time?"

"No?"

"Was that a question?"

"No! You're right. I shouldn't wait for Danny to save our asses all the time. That's it, it's time I put on my pants and show that punk-ass how we do things in the hood!"

"The hood? You're from Seattle, and you moved in here when you were like in… fifth grade." Jazz counters.

"And gangtas don't really wear pants."

"Excuse me, who is the one nigga in the room?"

"Yeah… sorry to break it up to you lad, but you're as far from a nigga as a black man can be." Dani counters. "But I like your spirit, just… hold on your nigga moment for a while and follow me. I got something better than pants. Something Danny has been working on, especially for you guys."

"Is it a giant mecha?" Tucker asks excited.

"…No he hasn't been working on a mecha. Why would it be a giant mecha?"

"We always talked about having a mecha…"

With her hand flat across her face, Dani utters under breathe "Kill me now. You two freaking nerds gotta stop watching anime, it ruins your brains! Just - just follow me."

Down in the dining room, they find Sam waiting for them, sitting at a table.

"Ok, what is the big surprise." She asks distraught.

"As you guys know we're a team."

"Yeah right. Barely." Sam says.

"I'm gonna ignore you ever said that. As any good team we got an absent leader, we got cool guns and tons of monsters to fight everyday."

"You got an odd definition of what a team is." Jazz comments.

"Is what I've learned in three years of life!"

"Touché."

"What we don't have is something to identify us as such. Which is why Danny has been working on this," Dani says, stretching her arms as if she was holding a box, making visible a large metallic case with a glowing DP insignia on top and the words Team Phantom, that she has been hiding with her powers.

"So… to identify us as a team, you made a big case with your logo on it? Man, I'm starting to feel like am part of team already." Sam mutters sarcastically.

"No, no. I think maybe he's onto something." Tuck counters. "If we start selling merchandise with Danny's logo but the words Team Phantom, people will-"

"Guys, I don't think Danny's idea has anything to do with marketing. It doesn't have anything to do with that, right?" Jazz sounds.

"It has nothing to do with marketing or the case, it is what's _in_ the case, geniuses," Dani states exasperated, opening the case exposing three disk-like objects marked with their chest insignia glowing on top. "You see, the world already knows the all new, all improved Danny Phantom. Now is time for the World to get acquainted with the all new, all improved Team Phantom."

"Ok… what is this supposed to be?" Sam inquires, curious to know what did Danny do now.

"These are the Phantom Morphers, or Phantom Badges, we're still working on the name. There is one made specifically for each one of you."

"And how do I use this?" Jazz asks taking the one with her name.

"All you gotta do is put them in front of your chest, waist, or shoulder and an advanced combat suit will automatically appear around you."

"Like this?" Tucker asks placing his on the left shoulder, pressing the glowing DP, releasing a swarm of nanobots that wrap themselves around his body forming a form-fitting black suit with a green circuit board-like glimmer flickering twice, similar to Danny's new suit, only but with just a glowing white cowl-mask, open at the top exposing his dreadlocks, no glowing lines, green caps on the elbows, and three Ghost Combat Knives strapped to his right leg.

Sam sighs placing her badge on her midriff, claiming "Well, the city is about to explode so… here goes nothing." Pressing her badge, making appear her skintight black suit which accentuates her long and curvy legs.

But unlike Tucker, Sam's suit fashioned a glowing red mask, a tattered sash with spider-web design around her waist, attached to her Phantom Badge and an opening in a place she didn't please.

Following Sam, Jazz puts on her suit, holding her badge on her chest, and just like Sam's, it also accentuates her lean and sultry figure, and fashioned a blue glowing cowl-mask like her mom's.

"This years fully loaded model features nanotechnology discreetly borrowed from the lab of Vlad Plasmius. This scientific marvel, like me, features billions of microscopic robots working in harmony to produce one spiffy set of duds complete with optional Anti-Ghost Devices," Dani explains.

"Wait, he stole stole from Vlad?" Jazz asks.

"Is not stealing if he's dead. Plus, he made a few modifications of his own. This suit will enhance your strength, speed - in other words, it can turn an ordinary nerd, a long life puny, a loser for life like Tucker-""

"Hey!"

"-into a capable ghost hunter. And it comes with carbon fiber underwear, so you won't worry about wedgies. And if you wonder how to go to the bathroom with it, all you only have to think of a zipper and it'll appear."

"I've never seen this side of Danny before," Jazz mentions.

"I have," Sam and Dani utter at the same time

"Is a new side of him," Sam explains.

"Ok, I'm supposed to be the tech guy here, and I can't even imagine how did he make them." Tucker asks.

"As far as I can tell, the technology behind it is like a love child between Valerie's first hunting suit, Danny's new hunting suit, and a bit of your parent's portable Ecto-Skeleton."

"Ok, you know none of what you just said inspires me any confidence, right? First of all, we still don't know where did he get that new suit of his, and second of all, Valerie's first suit? That suit was made by Plasmius - why would he even use his tech in the first place? Nothing good can come out of that guy." Sam professes.

"Hey, I was made by him."

"Yeah, and you were meant to be his _evil_ son."

"Ok, I'm just gonna drop it. Look, Danny made this himself specially for you, all of you," Dani points. "Now, do you trust him or not?"

"I do… Why is my mask red?" Sam complains, looking herself in a broken mirror, hanging on the wall.

"I don't know, maybe it's a reference to Edgar Alan Poe's Death of the Red Mask, 'cuz you're so into goth or maybe he thought it would match with your highlights. Did you think about that?" Dani blurts.

"I do, but why does just mine have a cleavage window?" Said pointing at the oval cut in her chest, exposing the inner slopes of her bosom.

"Oh my God! Could you control your O.C.D.? Ok, why would your boyfriend make you a suit like this? Do I have to do all the thinking for you?!" Dani utters. "Look, I just… ok, what the hell are you doing now?" She ask Tucker who was, for no apparent reason, doing a split a la Michael Jackson.

Impressed, he explains "I've never been this flexible before! And this fabric is really comfortable and so bendy."

"Yeah. When you release the nanobots, they pour out a sort of pseudo-organic polymer they blend with, creating a really stretchy, yet, very durable fabric that becomes a sort of second skin. It also includes a malleable crystalline ceramic armor in the torso interlaced with carbon-fiber for ultimate upper body protection. Ok, let's roll, the city won't save itself."

"Wait, what about Val?" Jazz asks.

"She still has a 10% left to heal, that should take about thirty minutes."

"I'll stay with her," Sam offers. "You guys can take a heads up."

"You sure? You're not exactly besties." Tucker says.

"Yeah, just go. We'll meet you there once she wakes up." States, going downstairs.

Taking their guns, they turn off the ghost shield long enough to get out of the safehouse. Once outside the old manor, and leaving the Blood Blossoms ring behind, Dani is able to go ghost, with her usual midriff outfit. "All right. Hold tight," she warned Jazz and Tuck, taking their hands. "I'm gonna fly us there.

And this little series of events, lead to this.

City Hall, Mayor's Office.

11:58 PM (Perpetual Nighttime.)

Waiting for the Fright Knight inside the Mayor's office, there was no other than the Mayor himself, Tucker Foley,

"Say, you know why they say you can't fight the city hall? Because it always fights back," Tucker states calmly, with his legs crossed over the table, tapping his finger tips, with a wide smile in his face.

"You are the king of this place?"

"King, Mayor, whatever you like dude. Hey, last time I checked, Halloween night ends at midnight, and that clock on the wall says it is… two minutes to midnight."

"I believe you're forgetting one thing. This Halloween night is eternal! There is no end to it."

"Ok, I guess this party can keep going then. Dani." He calls her touching a built-in bluetooth headpiece in his mask, located on his ear.

Bursting into the office like a rocket, Dani punches the Fright Knight in the stomach with her fists charged with green ecto-energy, taking him back to the street.

Standing on the hole left on the wall by Dani, with his shotgun resting on his shoulders and his ghost-rifle hanging across his chest, Tucker literally jumps into action, shooting at the Fright Knight in the back with his shotgun, three times in a row, landing on his haunches unharmed thanks to the boots which released a green smoke to cushion the fall.

With his ghost-rifle on his left hand and his shotgun on the right, Tucker starts running at the Fright Knight shooting both guns at the same time while Dani fires a powerful streaming white plasma ray from her hands. Stunted by the continuous attacks, the Fright Knight falls to his knees, barely flinched.

As the pair of hunters gets closer to him, he raises his shield, absorbing Dani's energy, and releases a powerful energy wave while standing up, pushing them both back.

"You, all humans are like cockroaches. You just keep appearing, and there is no way to get rid of you, but by stomping you with a boot."

"You mean a boot like this?"Jazz asks, failing from the sky, deactivating her suit's stealth mode, stomping on the Fright Knight shock face, burying him into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave from the impact. "Damn! A girl can get use to this." States with a wide smile, jumping on the Fright Knight a second time, then a third time, and then a fourth time, then getting struck a purple ghost ray from his eyes.

"Ok… that did hurt me…" he states, getting out of the hole, with his back arch down, twisting his neck. "It seems that you are not a lost case, not like your leader."

"What?! What do you mean? What have you done to Danny?!" Jazz yells enraged.

"You wish to know, don't you? You will, as soon as all guests get here."

"What?"

"I think he means til Val and Sam get here." Tucker explains. "Which gives us more time to do this," mutters, aiming at him with his shotgun generating an electric blue aura, intensifying around it as it charges.

"You think you can stop me with that? Give it a try," orders with his arms wide open.

"My pleasure," Dani states as she bursts out of the floor with her fists charged, punching him in the face, throwing him sky high. While still fazed in the air, she attacks him firing two ghost energy bombs fired with her hands followed by two energy waves fired from her feet by performing two roundhouse kicks. The explosion leaves a huge green cloud of smoke around the Fright Knight.

"Wait, is it over?" Jazz asks.

"Danny couldn't stop him and I don't even have half the power he has now, what do you think?"

While the green smoke slowly fades away, purple lightning start striking around it with thunder roaring like a pack of lions.

"Guys, I don't like this." Tucker claims when two lightning strike the Fright Knight who then thrusts it at them.

"I really don't like this!" He shouts running at full pelt, dodging the attack, reaching the other side of the block in less than a second, stopped only a light pole he crashes with. "Woa. I don't know how you did this Danny, but you nailed it." He says, unharmed by the crash and completely astonished, unable to believe the speed he just ran at.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, those guys really know how to run." She laughs.

"Does that mean I can run that fast too?" Jazz asks in shock.

"Yeah, in theory."

"Hey Metalhead! Guess what, you can't touch me." He shouts dancing around, vexing the Fright Knight.

"Thou art very swift now, but still human insects nonetheless." Standing up in the sky, he attacks Tucker with a series of purple lightning which he dodges with ease, one after another.

"What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't see?" He asks standing arm folded.

The Fright Knight continues his assault on Tucker throwing lightnings whenever he stopped to shoot him, missing every single shoot, unlike Tucker who would nail every single shot thanks to the suit's aiming system.

Furious, the Fright Knight roars, concentrating all of his lightnings in his sword, then falling onto the street, striking the ground with his sword turning it asunder.

Quickly, Dani protect Jazz from the powerful electric shockwave with a ghost shield around them, unfortunately Tucker was exposed to the attack. The suit protected him from having any serious injury, but now that there was no street but chuncks of it, he was unable to run and at the mercy of the Fright Knight.

"I don't understand, struggling only makes it worse." Claims floating towards him, snapping his fingers, to summon a monster frog that would bundle Tucker with its tongue.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhhh! Why did it have to be a frog?!" He shouts in fear. "I hate frogs and - ok, I got it now."

"You gave me more fight than before, I give you that, so as a reward, this will hurt a bit." Said rising his sword above his head, bursting in green flames. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. I wish something insignificant would show up out of the blue to save my life right now."

"Hey ecto! Get your blade away from the Mayor." Operative K shouts, appearing behind him with his mate O, both in their standard invisibility suits.

"You… again?"

"That's right, us. nd as long as we live, you are not killing the man who signs our paychecks."

"Pshh!" He sounds barely looking at them, hitting them with a ghost ray from his eyes, sending them into an empty building.

"Ok, maybe something not _that_ insignificant."

"Sorry mate, there is nothing saving you tonight," claims floating above Tucker, swinging his sword in his hand, ready to thrust it in his head, but tonight, for the first time, Tucker's wishes come true, and something insignificant appears out of nowhere, flying at high speed, hitting the Fright Knight from behind and pinning him to a wall.

That object Was Valerie's hovering board, only but it was alone.

"You guys are are useless with out us." Sam states, standing on top of a building to his left, with a large monoheel behind her, holding up a large Y-shaped ghost gun on her right hand and a Ghost Killing Combat Knife on the other, with Val standing next to her, holding a large black ghost-rifle with a trident-shaped barrel, generating an electric blue pulse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Abandon all Hope

Then… or… right after Valerie got out of the healing chamber.

"Eeeeeeewwwww! This is sooo disgusting!" Valerie exclaims, shaking Danny's healing goo. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad this thing could save my life and all, but did he have to make it so gross? This is so sticky I feel like I'm covered in-"

"Ok, let me stop you right there." Sam cuts her off.

"So we're the others? Or better yet, where are we?"

"Long story short, Danny went crazy when you got hurt and beat the crap out of the Fright Knight, except he didn't… so he beamed us out of the battle to his secret safehouse so we can treat you, I guess. I didn't even know he had this place. And given our current situation, I'm guessing he also lost the battle," Sam explains, looking prone.

"And where is he now?"

"I don't know!" Sam cries. "All I know is that know Dani's in charge now, and that he made this supersuits for us."

"So that's why you changed your goblin girl costume."

"Thanks. Finally somebody gets it."

"And the guys are…"

"Fighting the Fright Knight at the city hall. We should get moving now."

"Yeah, about that… this thing is really sticky and my armor somehow, and for some reason I still don't understand, is skintight, and is really awkward when I get sweat. And this is more awkward than sweat, so…"

"You need to take a bath first?" Sam asks peeved.

"Yeah."

"There is a semi-functional bathroom upstairs in second floor," Sam retorted. "You got five minutes."

"Ok, explain semi-functional and do not use the words whole in the ground."

Six minutes later, once Valerie was done cleaning all of her body, she comes out of the bathroom with a towel bundled around her curvy waist, leaving her marked abs exposed, and her perfectly shaped breasts hanging in the air. The water left on her body glittered giving her skin an almost unearthly glow.

"Say, you got an extra bra I can wear? Mine is still sticky," she asks Sam.

"What?! No, I don't have an extra bra!" Sam promptly denies. "And even if I did, why would I borrow you my bra?"

"Because it would be doing something nice for someone else by the first time in your life. Maybe that way you can, I don't know… go to Jewish heaven?"

"We Jewish don't have heaven."

"Then… to avoid going to Jewish hell?"

"Jewish hell? Have you meet my parents? I live in Jewish hell!"

"Whatever. It probably be too small for me," Valerie claims, getting a dirty look from Sam. "I guess I'll just have to go _au nature_ again." Says throwing her towel away while summoning her armor.

"Wait, again? As in more than once?"

"Hey ghosts attacks happen at any time."

"Aha. You just got no shame at all, do you?" She asks arm crossed.

"Shame? Why should I be ashamed of my body? See, unlike you, I'm very comfortable and confident with it," she explains proudly.

Offended, she exclaims "Ah! Excuse me, I'm not - ok, you know what? Forget it, I'm not even gonna argue this. Just hurry up and roll."

"Why the hurry?" Val asks surprisingly calm.

"Why the hurry you ask? The city is being assault by monsters, the ghosts you hate so much, our friends are out there fighting them and probably getting their asses handed to them, Danny is missing-"

"And we're are at his secret hideout slash secret lab. Are you telling me you're not curious to see what other cool things he's been hiding here?"

Arm folded, Sam looks away trying to fight the urge to say yes, but it would be a lie to say her curiosity wasn't stronger than her.

"Fine, but we'll take five minutes, ok? And if I find his secret porn stash, is one you."

"You won't regret this."

"I already do."

And so, they go down to Danny's lab one more time guided by a strong sense of curiosity, but after three minutes of moving things around and finding nothing interesting, Sam asks distraughtly "This is a waist of time. I still don't understand, what are you expecting to find here?"

"I don't know. A super cool weapon maybe?"

"Oh please, all his weapons are now in Jazz' walls. I doubt he's got anything left here."

"And I'm guessing you never get tired of being wrong." Val said pulling out a Y-shaped gun from a box.

"Ok, you got that one."

"No, you got this one. Here special for you…" claimed handing her the box with the gun.

"Why do you think is special for me?"

"Because it has your name on the box," Valerie explains turning the box.

"Oh… Hey, that says Valerie too." Sam said pointing at the box in her feet.

Opening the box, Valerie finds an ecto-blaster with a trident shaped cannon and her armor's color scheme.

"Aaawww… How sweet it is that even when he's building weapons that can destroy humanity as well as ghosts, he can't stop thinking about us?" She asks sarcastically.

"Not as sweet as it is creepy." Sam counters, but refusingly she admits "…Ok, maybe it is a bit sweet. What does this thing do anyway?"

"It wouldn't kill you to read the label on the trigger."

"It says it is a Sub-Spacial Endoparticle Disruptor? That is so informative. What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Going to have explain you if that's 'oh, no' or 'oh, yay?"

"Do you know what this thing is?"

"Well, I'm not scientist like the Fenton but I've spent quite a deal of time at Axion Labs and I've seen enough Sci-Fi to know that in your hands, it's a definite 'oh, no' for ghosts."

"Why? What does it do? I mean you got a gun that seems it can shoot three ghosts at the same time, mine makes me wonder Y?"

"The disruptor can desynchronize subatonic particles which invert polymolecular structures causing them to implode."

Sam stares at her with a face that says, "What?"

"So… It makes things go boom?" She asks.

"Technically, it makes things go: Zwhee… shoo… **POP**!" Valerie explains with a lot of strange hand gestures, with Sam looking at her weirdly. "It's important to be accurate."

"I am surrounded by nerds." Sam sighs with her hand flat across her forehead.

"Yeah, nice boob window by the way."

"Oh, shut up! Look, we're running late already. We should better get going."

"Right. How are you planning on doing that?"

"Wait, you are not gonna take me with you?"

"Take you with me? Do you wanna sit in a glider-board flying at over two thousand miles per? Are you insane or just suicidal?"

"What are you talking about? You stand on that thing all the time."

"Yeah, because my boots can magnetically attach to the board so I won't fall when flying at great speeds."

"Fine, just great! How am I supposed to go now?"

"How about you take the car?" Valerie suggests looking at the keys hanging next to the supercomputer screen which had a several files of Danny's enemies open, files that Sam was looking at while she waited for Val to wake up, and one crypted file she couldn't open, named PUCP.

"This better be good."

Moving with unhurried ease, they go to the garage hoping to find another one of Danny's secret projects thinking he might had been working on a car or a truck like his parent's, maybe even a ship like the Specter Speeder, but what they find was something simply better.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Sam utters cheerfully, looking at the large stainless steel monowheel lying in front of her, with two seats inside.

Hastily, she gets inside the vehicle, inserting the F shaped key, making the engine buzz as the wheel's lines glow green.

Automatically, the garage door opens, and Sam waits for nothing to take the monowheel to the street. This monobike was still a prototype as pretty much everything in the house, but it was still a smooth ride and moved swiftly as lightning. It was undoubtedly, a caged lion waiting to run wild and burn the streets. Inside this wheel Sam felt like she could run away from everything, but right behind her there was a black and red blur, no other than Valerie chasing her tail with a smug in her face.

Now…

In a matter of minutes they arrive the City Hall, where they find their friends in a dire need of assistance, and like angels ointhe night, they appear in they sky to save their friend Tucker.

"For the record, I won." Val tells Sam with a shit-eating grin in her face.

"Were you racing me?"

"No, I was kicking your ass."

"Very mature."

"Woa. Where did you guys get those guns?" Dani asks them as she flies onto the roof where they were standing on.

"From the lab. They had our names." Val explains.

"And the bike? Please don't tell me it was in the garage."

"…All right. It wasn't in the garage." Sam states.

"Oh my God. You took the Nightlife?! No way." She claims with a facepalm. "You two are so dead. That is Danny biggest project. He's been so obsessed withi t, that he won't even let _me_ help him with it."

"…See! I told you shouldn't touch his stuff!" Val scolds Sam. "What kind of girlfriend are you?"

"What?! You told me to take it!"

"And if I told you to jump of a building, would you do it?"

"I hate you."

"Guys! A little help!" Tucker shouts as he struggles the monster snake's tongue.

"Sure thing… Mayor. Ha, that's still the world's worst joke ever." Valerie says, aiming at the ghost snake through her weapon's riflescope, shooting three rotating bolts of electric blue ecto-energy, blowing the snake to bits. The green insides of the snake rain down on Tucker.

"Damn it, you couldn't just cut the tongue?" He asks, shaking off the ectoplasm.

"I see everyone is here. Good, because I'd hate to repeat myself twice." The fright Kinght states as he easily overcomes the ghost stinger of Valerie's hovering board and breaks it in half.

"Repeat what?" Sam asks jumping right next to Tucker.

"Who cares? The less he talks the better for me," Valerie states shooting at him.

"Then let me show you." Utters as he absorbs the attack with his hands. Mixing it with his own, he revolves the energy in the air until it turns purple then thrust it over his head, releasing a fiery wave of spectral energy in all directions.

Instinctively they all brace themselves to the incoming attack with their arms crossed and their eyes closed, except for Dani and Val who erect a ghost shield each one, but the energy passes through, leaving them unharmed. Confused, they open their eyes and find themselves again at Jazz' place.

"Great! We've been beamed again!" Dani claims.

"No, this is different." Valerie points out. "Look, there are two Fright Knight."

"This is a Frightful Memory Recall. An ancient method of torture used to bring up the worst memories of a person." The Fright Knight explains.

"And whose memory is this?" Dani asks.

"Watch and learn. This story has to be lived in the flesh."

Inside this illusion, the Fright Knight recalls his fight with Danny, up to the most insignificant detail, everything since the cracked walls and the spinning mirror ball on the roof, til the last shred of window on the floor and the smallest of his monsters surrounding him and Danny. There, Danny's friends see him fight like he's never fought before, with a speed they didn't know he was capable of and a skill they hadn't seen in him.

"…it's **FEARLESS** to have faith that things **will** change one day." Danny states bravely and for a second Jazz couldn't help but to feel proud of him by hearing those words.

"So it is, isn't? Very well, let's see how much you've changed then."

Surrounded by a ring of monsters, they slide at each other burning the floor with small bursts of green and purple ghost energy on their feet, clashing their swords.

Danny holds the Fright Knight face-to-face by hooking his Soul Shredder with his parallel swords and pounds him in the stomach with his energy push-blade several times, but the Spirit of Halloween remained undeterred and his armor barely dented.

"My turn." He says hitting Danny in the face with his own head then punching him in the chest with his shield knocking the air out of him.

Unable to breathe, Danny falls to his knees.

Rising his sword, the Fright Knight aims for his neck ready to decapitate him and even though his friends knew it was just an illusion, they felt the urge to run and save him, but Danny disappears just a second before the sword gets him, and reappears behind the Fright Knight kneeing him where he thinks his hearth should be with his spiked knee-pad, piercing his flesh. The blow reverts the situation, the wound brings the Fright Knight to his knees with Danny now on his feet ready to decapitate him with his arm-swords. Then Sam remembers that day at the Wendigo Cave and the way Danny destroyed one of his enemies on cold blood when looking at the fury burning in his eyes.

The swords lowering nearer the Fright Knight's neck, faster and faster, in a split of a second, ectoplasm spurts out in pulses hitting the walls as a head rolls down the floor.

Now headless, Danny's lifeless body drops onto the floor as the Fright Knight stands victorious with his sword dripping the blood of his fallen enemy.

Quickly, the image around them fades away and they find themselves back in the shattered streets.

"Now you understand? The one who could stop me from taking your world failed. He wasn't up to the task, and now you come here thinking you can stop me?! Get this in your heads while you still have it, I am no longer the Fright Knight, I am the Fright King, the new King of All Ghosts!" He proclaims with green and purple lightning flashing on the sky as his army of nightmare approaches the battlefield.

In a burst of pure white-hot-rage, Dani and Jazz pounce over him spouting the most frightful scream the Fright Knight has ever heard. Their cries of pain at the loss of brother are more frightening to the enemy than the deepest battle drums and even his monsters could feel the pain in their hearts from that ear-bleeding shriek. They step awat from their howling, fearing it cuts them as it cuts the air.

"I WILL KILL YOU. I'LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!" Dani sputters in so much rage, she couldn't even make sense to her words anymore and without any thinking she beats him like she has never beaten anyone before with her tearful eyes blazing green, and her fists smoldering with a fury eclipsed only by Jazz's.

Such was the might of their blows that the rest of the team could feel the shockwaves produced by the sheer force of each strike, and even managed to crack the helmet of the Fright Knight under the weight of their knucles.

The Fright Knight was overwhelmed by this onslaught.

Pain swept over Dani as a tidal wave and nothing could bring her back, for you see, Danny had always been like a big brother to her since they met, sometimes even more, and he always stood up for her when she needed him, and now the person she loves the most was gone and all she could feel was pain and rage like never before, but if there was one thing she learned by heart from all of her training with him, is that feelings are the most powerful fuel for a ghost and nothing burns hotter than rage. And thanks to it, she could tap onto that unknown power she possessed and show the Fright Knight what pain feels like.

With cupped hands on her chest, she generates a swirling green ecto-energy ball with pink electric sparkling around it and strikes him with it in the chest. At this moment she was too angry and consumed by grief to even notice, but this time her attack was different, it wasn't her usual green and white-flashing attack, but instead it was green and pink at the same time, and it was stronger than no other ghost ray she has ever fired, as it sent the Fright Knight all the way through his monsters and three buildings behind him.

Devastated, Jazz falls onto the ground and breaks into tears, with a myriad of thoughts running through her mind, but motly of the likes of: "if only I had been there, I could have helped him, I could have saved him." She had always been there for him, but he didn't even want her help. Instead he preferred to die for them, because that's how she raised him to be, selfless, the kind of man who would die for his loved ones.

Hurt and enraged, the Fright Knight pounces over them at full speed but gets struck in the face by another green and pink-flashing ghost ray from Dani before he could even get close enough to hurt them.

Dani continues her assault on the Fright Knight, drawing and thrusting her hands back and forth, firing a barrage of green pink-flashing ghost rays in a blitz attack he couldn't escape from. It was a non-stopping violence show from Dani who almost seemed like a living gun machine that would not miss a shot. But the Fright Knight is a force of nature, and he wasn't going to stop before her. Instead, he keeps on moving, despite her relentless attacks, taking every shoot withput collapsing or even bothering to absorb her energy, but simply moving towards her until they stand face to face.

Taking a terrified Danielle by the neck, he lifts her up and asks her "Is this the best you have?"

"Y-yes?" She says before the bitter realization that her best was still not good enough to take him down.

"I am unimpressed." He remarks coldly, while charging up a purple ghost energy sphere in the other hand, and explodes it in her stomach.

The explosion was so powerful, she falls unconscious in her human form, bleeding through her mouth.

When seeing Dani's body falling next to her, Jazz bustles over the Fright Knight one more time, with the muscles of her suit swolled like those of a gorilla, trying to squeeze his head with her hands.

Unflinched, the Fright Knight let's her squeeze his head tighter and tighter, hoping she would harm him for real, but as strong as she could be with the Phantom Combat Suit, she still couldn't harm him.

"Boring," he says. "A fool I am for daring to believe for a moment you would be a worthy challenge. At least your brother dared to fight like a real warrior and look at me in the eyes when he was about to finish me, and you know what I saw? I saw something I could be afraid of because he had what it takes to finish the job. You saw it yourself, he was willing to finish me off without mercy, just like a real ghost would do, so typical of us. Now look into my eyes and tell, do you have what it takes to finish the job? Do you have the same spark as your brother?" He asks looking into Jazz' eye, but all he sees is nothing but tears and grief. "I see you don't."Remarks calmly, firing another ghost ray from his eyes directly into her face.

The suit protected Jazz from from the attack, leaving her unscratched, but the sheer power of it was enough to push her away in pain.

Charging up his fists with purple energy, the Fright Knight strikes her in the chest with so much power, she falls to her knees unable to breathe and coughing blood.

Jumping nimbly, Tucker kicks him in the face taking him off guard, and keeps on gyrating on his hands, swinging with his legs wide open.

Ever since he meet Danny in the school yard they have always been best friends, for better or worse, they have always been there for each other, sharing everything and he was the one who knew him the most, even better so than Jazz or Sam, thus the Fright Knight was surprised to sense a lack of pain from him and even more to see he still kept fighting not out of spite but simply because he wasn't going to quit. Three years ago he would have, but if there is one thing he learned from Danny is to never give up, that's why he refused to belive-to accept of even the possibility that their vision was real at all.

"I see you want to fight. That is fine by me. I love a challenge. Just hope you make a decent one." The Fright Knight states, looking at Tucker now on a boxing stance.

Glaring at him with the slanted lenses of his mask accentuating his frown eyes, Tucker starts throwing punching with a speed that matched that of Fright Knight, delivering blows with a strength like that of Danny's. Fighting like this was never Tucker's style, it was Danny's way of doing things, but for years he stood still watching Danny risking his life for him, how could he call himself his best friend if he wasn't willing to do the same for him? To share the same fight? How could he call himself his best friend if didn't learn to share everything with him including his fighting spirit? He couldn't and he wouldn't. The Fright Knight could see this and he wanted to see how far would he go to truly honor his friend.

But whereas Tucker fights with everything he has, refusing to break before anything just like Danny would do, Sam falls apart. All she could do now was cry, she didn't want to believe he was dead, but if he was alive, he would be there fighting with them. Even worse, the city, the world's fate was now on their hands, with Danny gone it was up to them to stop this monsters, but if Danny fell, what hopes did they have to stop him?

"Why? Why should we even try fighting him?!" She cries out on her knees.

"Why you ask? Are you retarded or just flat out stupid?!" Valerie shouts.

"Danny died at his hands? What are we supposed to do? All we can do is… nothing."

"I tell you what we're gonna do. We are gonna fight because that's what we are supposed to do! We fight because that is what he would've wanted us to do, because that's we got left," Valerie shouts. "Now, I don't know about you, but if he died, then I will not let his sacrifice go to waste, and I will not let him take another live. But if you wanna sit here and cry all night, that's fine by me. You just prove me what I already knew about you, that you're pathetic and you were never worthy of him." Valerie states taking her tri-cannon gun jumping into battle.

A part of her refused to believe what she just saw, that the man she loves was gone, but like Sam she couldn't help to think if he was truly alive, he would be with them b right now. And if he wasn't wqith them, then he was dead. Holding her tears, she begs to be wrong, that he wasn't dead but it was nothing but a cruel lie from this ghost, or even a lie from Danny himself.

But if even if it wasn't a lie, if Danny was truly gone, then she was going to fight till the bitter end. She couldn't be there to save him, but she was sure she was going to avenge him.

Bustling at the Fright Knight with all of her weapons on the air, she runs blasting him, letting rage take control of her. A non-stopping barrage of purple and blue bolts of ecto-energy strike the Fright Knight from behind while a barrage of punches falls on his face from Tucker. Even more, his punches got stronger since his suit's muscles would grow with each strike .

Before he even realizes it, Tucker was a hulking eight-foot tall beast and had him buried deep in the ground where Valerie would rain plasma on him. The onlsaught goes on for minutes until they had nothing left.

As the smoke clears out, they see the Fright Knight lying unconscious with broken arms and legs. In that moment they feel they had won the battle against this demon, the angels of this city had proven themselves superior, but as he suddenly opens his eyes they see they he was far from beaten. Instead he bursts out in power, rising up as his wounds heal, with his arms folded on his back.

"That was fine, no. Not fine, that was magnific! I don't say this a lot from humans, but you did it, you hurt me. You put me on a corner and got me thinking for a second I wouldn't make it, but then again… you're only humans, so you can only do so much." He says calmly. "Still, you showed me what you're made of. That is the good stuff. I guess I can now get ridd of you with no remose… But there is still one of you you left to show me what she's got." Claims, turning his head to look at Sam standing behind him with her Omniparticle Disruptor. "Go ahead, do it. It won't make any difference. Is not like you got any hope of wining."

"I don't need hope." She states, pulling the trigger, firing a blue bolt of ecto-energy that blows the Fright Knight away.

"Well… That actually hurt."

Running at him, Sam starts firing at will with the Fright Knight barely able to dodge one out of every three shots. He didn't want to admit this, but her attacks were causing real pain.

"So you finally decode to make yourself useful, eh?" Valerie asks, standing next to her, shooting at the devil before them.

"Let's just say… you were right." Sam claims.

"Of course I am."

"Less chit-chat and more ghost blast!" Dani yells at them in her ghost form, barely able to stand on her feet, hauling herself closer to them.

Rising her one good arm, she starts firing white plasma bolts with all the power she got left, not caring if she died or not.

"Tucker go check on Jazz." Dani orders him.

"Roger that." Says running at Jazz who was still unconscious. For a second he was worried she had died, but quickly his suit's scanner tells him she was just knocked out and suggests to shock her with an electric discharge from the ghost gloves.

With a blue electric pulse running through his fingers, he touches her face and wakes her up.

"What? What just happened?" She asks as her memories quickly come back. "Oh my God, Danny…" she cries again.

"Enough is enough!" The Fright Knight shouts generating a powerful repulsion field that knocks Dani, Valerie and Sam away.

Rapidly, he jumps between Sam and Valerie.

"You know the problem with relying on the power of others and not your own? That it can easily be taken away." Retorts stomping on their weapons. "Although I do appreciate the irony as my greatest power comes from my sword. Universe does have a twisted sense of humor."

"Let me twist this!" Sam sounds, stabbing one of her blue glowing Ghost Killing Combat Knife in his right knee, then twisting the blade. The Fright Knight shrieks in pain, then gets punched in the face by Sam.

The attack takes off his helmet, allowing her to see the man behind, no other than Danny himself.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Not the face you were expecting?" He asks calmly, and there was no doubt, it was Danny's voice.

"No! This is a trick. You can't be him!" She screams in fear, stepping away from him.

"It hurts me to see you like this. But this are my true colors. There is a point where we can't deny who we are, Sammy."

"Did you just call me Sammy?"

"I don't know. Did I?"

"Yes, you did. And my Danny never calls me like that!" She yells, striking his face with all the strength she could get from her suit, literally beating Danny's head off the Fright Knight's body.

"Ok… that didn't play out as I had conceived…" admits relocating his jaw. "Maybe I should have studied my character better before taking his role."

"You are so dead!" Sam cries out.

"Dead? I'm a ghost!" He remarks unsheathing his Soul Shredder, causing lightning to flash on the sky.

Propelled by her boots, Sam jumps over him, ready to deliver a superman punch in his true zombie-like face, only to get swept away by an energy wave from his sword.

This was it, Dani thought. They had failed, they failed their families, they failed the city, and most important, she felt like had failed Danny. She wasn't going to try to escape anymore, she felt like she deserved it for being too weak to at least die on her feet like Danny did.

That is what she feels as the blade comes down chasing her neck, not fear but disappointment, and then a cold shiver coming up from her stomach. Her ghost sense streaming out of her mouth, then a voice with a strong reverberating echo followed, shouting out "_**GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!**_", as a green burning plasma ball with the face and shape of a wailing soul hits the Fright Knight's hand blowing up his sword away.

It was unbelievable! Once again he was deprived of the pleasure of killing these wretched vermin standing in his path to glory. And as if that wasn't vexing and baffling enough, the attack is followed by music.

[Stranglehold by Ted Nugent starts playing.]

"What new nuisance dares to stop me from claiming my so awaited price now!? And what is that wretched melody in the air?!" The Fright Knight yells vexed.

Rising his head, he sees a group of six ghosts floating way up in the sky, all of them donning black cloaks attached with a green skull. One of them pointing at him with a green-smoking hand that glowed as if it was made out of pure green ghost energy.

The cloaks concealed their faces making it impossible to see who they are, but at leasts it seemed they were on their side, Team Phantom thinks. Yet, the Fright Knight is struck by a strong sense of deja vu. Years ago this same image preceded the fall of the Ghost King. Could this mean the same for him?

Slowly, that mysterious ghost raises his hand up in the air and charges a blue aura around it, generating a swirling disk of cold energy. Then, he fires a massive barrage of cold energy blasts up into the air to rain down on almost all of the Fright Knight's monsters confining them inside diamond-hard ice.

"Who are you?" He asks glaring at them.

"_**You can call me Lucifer if you think you should. I know I'm good.**_" He answers with that same resonating and nightmerish dual voice.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain to me who are you and what do you want?! How you dare to stop me from-?"

Before he could finishing his ranting, the freezing ghost begins waving his arms rapidly, performing a series of complex hand gestures ending in a diamond shaped with his indexes and thumbs, generating another green hot plasma ball he then thrusts at the Fright Knight who barely dodges it.

It wasn't until she saw him use that technique that Dani knew who this ghost was, for you see, that was a bursting plasma attack right after a cold energy attack, and there is only one ghost in all creation capable of using both elements. But in retrospective, she should have known the second the song started playing, because that was his "Kick it in the ASS!" playlist.

"I made you a question. ANSWER ME!"

"_**Really? You cannot get who I am? All right, I think I'll have to spell it out for you.**_" Says raising his hand, starting a countdown with his fingers. "_**I am from the four, to the three, to the two to the number ONE ghost-hunter superhero this world has ever seen! And I'm here to deliver my unique brand of ghostly justice, with my own personal soundtrack and… a new ghostly team.**_"

[Here I come out get you baby, like a dog in heat…]

Slowly, this group of ghost takes off their hoods, revealing their true identities. They where no other than Frostbite, Kitty, Pandora, Dragon Princess Dorathea, Wulf and in the middle there was no other than Danny himself, living, and breathing and grining like a damn chesire cat with his cowl-mask glowing green.

"_**I am Danny Phantom… and the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.**_" Retorts with a smug in his face.

"Danny… you… are alive!" Sam cries out in a strange blend of shock, awe and happiness. "And… what are you doing with them?"

"_**Team Phantom, I want you to meet the new branch of Team Phantom, the Phantom Unity Corps.**_" He explains with his arms outstretched.

Then…

In the Ghost Zone, during the beginning of the Fright Knight's assault on Amity Park.

The Ghost Zone is a land of chaos, a realm where sorrowful souls, fiends and demons mourn endlessly, always tormented by monsters. The Ghost Zone is to no doubt hell itself, and thus when seeing Danny in this land one question comes into mind, what does and a angel like him do in hell, with demons sitting at his table? The one thing you do with demons, making a deal.

"There are many things I don't know, but there is one thing I know for sure… the Ghost Zone and the Earth, they seem separated, but they're not, they're more connected than we will ever know. And right now our worlds are in peril, and in order to save both worlds something has to change. At first I tried to change myself, to be better, going beyond my limits, but that is not enough for a task this big. To save our worlds, something else has to change, we need something new and bigger, something we've never had. We need unity." He explains with utmost conviction. "I'm not asking you to help me save _my_ world, I'm asking you to help me save _our_ world. Because they are one and the same, and to protect just one side, is to let the other die… and that is the same as letting both die. And to save it I need a new team, one with the power humans will never have. I need a team with real phantoms. So… will you help me save our world?" He asks leaning onto the table.

And so, an angel descends into hell to alliance himself with demons, because sadly his angels had failed on their task. They fell before the might of a demon like they haven't seen, and where angels fall, demons rise!


	9. FInal hapter

Warning: THe following chapter is terrifyingly long for a fanfic chapter. Thou hath been warned

Final Chapter Terror-Sized Issue

Angels and Demons

Amity Park, once a bright city full of life, is now burning to the ground, soon to be devoid of any life. Green flames consume the city that once dared to rise up for glory. Black clouds of storm glitter as they scorch.

This city was once a paradise where life could flourish, but then a demon attacked, and turned this safe heaven into hell, taking the life of their hero in the process. With their angel gone they had no hope to stop him and his eternal nightmare, but the city still had angel who would not give up. Yet, they fell before his might, and when his victory seemed imminent, then the most unexpected thing happened, their fallen hero raised up from the dead to bring hope with demons by his side.

Then, in the Ghost Zone…

"Right now as we speak, the Fright Knight is assaulting my city the same way he assaulted the Ghost Zone in Devil's Night, taking countless of ghost lives. This is a declaration of war, not just against humans but against ghost-kind as well, and I cannot sit idly by and let him do whatever he wants, not in my city and not in the Ghost Zone. The reason I came to you is because of all the ghost in the zone, you are the ones I want to fight this battle with. You are the ones I believe can help me save our world."

"My Lord, you have saved my people countless of times, you vanquished the Frost Giants, the greatest threat my people has ever seen. You know my loyalty to you is beyond words, and there is not a battle I would not stand by your side should you ask me to." Frostbite expresses with vehemence. "If my king wants me to fight for our world, then I'll give my life if I must."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"I stand with the ice beast," Princess Dorothea exclaims. "Sir Phantom, you are the greatest warrior I've ever meet. You have stood for my people, protected us from my evil brother many times. For that I am in debt to you, so if you need my help in a fight, you will have it."

"You've always helped me. We are friends. Wulf help Danny." Wulf says in all the English he knows.

"You don't need to ask me twice. I say, you wanted a warrior to fight that evil ghost? Then you got the best Greek warrior ever since Heracles." Pandora retorts.

"What do you say, Kitty? I know you and I don't get that well, but I truly need your help."

"You know I don't like you."

"But I like you. I see you, and I wish we could get along. I mean, why can't we be friends?"

"That is… nice from you," she admits slightly blushed. "But I don't see myself as a hero. And I'm not a fighter. Plus, I don't really care about helping others."

"Lie. IIRC, you were the one who had a military camp in that girls night out you had with Ember and Spectra a few years back when they were still your 'friends.' You know, before leaving you to join Technus' evil club. But I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

"You're angry. And after all you have gone through, you have every right to be angry. Always underestimated, misunderstood—not even your boyfriend-"

"Ex." She corrects him.

"Right… Not even your ex-boyfriend could appreciate you the way he should have. And because of that you can't appreciate yourself for what you are worth, you can't see all your potential. Most people, they see you and they think you are just a pretty face, but I can see you are way more than that. I've seen you at work before. You are a born warrior, a woman of many talents, but you hide them behind that bleak self-doubt that clouds your mind. I've been there before. Blinded to my own potential only because no one could see it, because no one would believe in me, and I thought I was useless. But I can see yours and I believe you can do many great things. Come with me and you'll see all your potential. With my help you will shine like the diamond you are."

Danny's words sink in her mind, there was so much truth in what he said, she was always misunderstood, mistreated, never truly appreciated, and she was glad to hear somebody knew what it feels like and even more, somebody who believes she's better than she thinks she is. Though it wasn't really the lure of having somebody who believed she was more than just a pretty face, but rather something about Danny himself and they way he spoke to her that got her attention, he sounded so caring and understanding. The way he addressed her, treating her like she's never been treated before, he didn't see her as an object to poses or as a simple asset to use in a war, but as a person with feelings, somebody he wanted to have as a friend and he was so kind to her all evening that she was willing to try.

But going into a fight with him was the kind of thing she had to mull over, she couldn't just rush with a decision like this.

"…I-I don't know. I think I need to think of it first."

"I also got money. Plenty of it."

"I'm in." She says rather rushed. "But don't try any pass on me!"

"Kitty, I wouldn't do that with a lady like you." Danny answers with a sly grin.

Now. Amity Park.

12:38 AM (Perpetual Nighttime.)

[Stranglehold by Ted Nugent still playing]

"_**Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot all the time. It's actually quite the opposite.**_" Danny claims to his Phantom Unity Corps, as he drastically lowers the temperature with a simple cold blow, turning off the ghost flames.

"We'll, I'll alert the media," Kitty sounds arm folded, with a deadpan expression in her wickedly pretty face.

"You… you live?! But how?! I cut your head off. I wore it as a hat!"

"_**Wait what? You wore my head as a sombrero? Ay CARAMBA! Qué loco eres!**_" He yells roaring in laughter, oblivious to how malicious his voice sounded with that reverberating echo. Even the Fright Knight himself felt like it was the laugh of a million demons inside him. "_**Oh poor maroon. So trusting. So naïve, you never saw it coming. It was a Danboot all along!**_ _**You never fought me in the first place.**_" Danny explains with a smug all over his face.

"Wait, so that was a Danboot?" Sam and Valerie ask in shock.

"So all this time, I fought a soulless machine? I knew there was something wrong."

"_**Well, not so soulless. It was fused with one of my clones, so it would have my powers and of course I could see everything he did. Though I must tell you, when you hurt Val, I wanted to come back here and tear you apart with your own arms, but if there is something I've learned the hard way is that there are some battles I cannot bustle in when I'm blinded by rage. So I gave it the order to send you guys to my secret safehouse and then lose the battle in a convincing way to lure the man who would not be king into a false sense of victory. Once I was out of the picture, I knew Dani would take it from there, treat her wounds, gear you up. Although I wasn't expecting she'd give you the Phantom Badges.**_"

"I'm so sorry. I just thought it was the right time for that."

"_**Yeah, well don't be. You did well, better than I expected. I mean, look at you, still giving it your all with the little ghost energy you got left. I can't be any more proud of you.**_" Danny states, reaching into the front pocket of his cloak. "_**Here, this will take care of your wounds.**_" Said throwing her a green glowing pill.

Without hesitation, she puts the pill inside her mouth, and bites it, releasing the liquid content which had a strange flavor. It was sweet but at the same time bitter and felt thick like blood. Dani was somewhat disgusted by the taste, but then she feels how her body recovers in a sudden burst of green energy with her muscles getting swollen. It lasted only a few seconds, but the feeling of that energy running through her body was so pleasant, almost as an orgasmic experience, and once it was over she felt completely relaxed and she didn't take long to realize all of her wounds were gone without leaving as much as a scar and her energy was fully restored. She would dare to say she even felt stronger than before, but what really made her feel better was Danny's words. To think that he was proud of her and she wasn't the failure she thought she was gave her all the push she needed to keep fighting.

"_**Impressive, eh? It's a Phantom Medical Solution pill, or PMS for short.**_" he explains.

"PMS? Wish you had said that before. I wasn't supposed to get it until next week." Dani sounds.

"_**It has a concentrated version of mypanacea that heals all wounds in a matter of seconds. Sadly it works only with ghosts and hybrids. Hey Fright Knight, would you like one?**_" He offers him, taking out another pill from his cloak.

"What?! You wanna heal the Fright Knight? What are you nuts!?" Sam shouts.

"_**Oh, come on. Look at the poor guy, sure he can still give a good fight, but he's beat up. I can't fight him like this, and by that I mean I don't want and I completely refuse to fight him if he is not in his best. If I defeat him, I want it to be fair and square, not because somebody else rough him for me. There is just no honor in that kind of victory.**_"

Sam totally disagreed with Danny, as so did almost all of his teammates, old and new, but somehow she could understand his reasons. He was never the kind of guy who would take the easy way, he was not a cheater so if he wanted a fair fight then she wasn't going to argue with him, at least not this time. Still, she felt that the reason he wanted to do this was to prove something, but what did he have to prove?

"_**So, whaddaya say, bats? You want some or not?**_"

"How do I know this is not a trick?"

"_**Hey, I'm the hero of this story. Would I lie?**_" He asks with sly grin as the Fright Knight glares at him. "_**I'll take your terrifying silence as a sign of agreement,**_" says throwing the green pill into the Fright Knight's hand.

Hesitatingly, he puts the pill into his mouth and just like Dani, his body bursts in purple ghost energy, overcome by a pleasant feeling as all of his wound fade away and his energy grows back.

"_**Feeling any better?**_"

"…yes. I just got one question. Is clear you were up to something… what was it?"

"_**Other than trying to convince them to join me? Well, as I said, I was too mad to see Valerie get hurt because of shittastic plan I made and to be honest, I wasn't sure about fighting you then either. I wasn't prepared, I needed a plan and specially I needed to calm down. So I went to my big fancy base up in space to chill out, take some time and think, how can I beat the after-living crap out of you? You are so powerful now with that new sword of yours and that shield, you even got guns! And I had nothing to fight it, even my weapons proved useless against you. I needed something new, and then it struck me as a lightning. If he has a new sword, then maybe I had to get a sword too! One way more powerful than any Soul Shredder ever made. And being in space that wasn't a problem, for as you know the strongest swords are forged in the hottest fires, like the fires of a thousand suns…! But I just got access to one sun and a ghost dragon,though still, I can't complain. Dora made a great blowing job.**_ [Kitty giggles, covering her mouth.] _**So let me introduce you… Brave Heart, the Light Bringer!**_" Explains unzipping his cloak, throwing it to reveal a new black suit that seemed to be made almost entirely of leather with green glowing collar, cowl-mask and gloves, and X-shaped silver bracers on each wrist. And mounted on his back there was Brave Heart, the Light Bringer, a sword made to destroy any ghost.

The sword is a longsword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bone as the cross-guard, which had a decorative black skull on one side and a white skull on the other, as well a stainless steel skull as pommel, sheathed inside a green scabbard with a black strap that goes across his chest, with his DP insignia on the lock.

Slowly, Danny starts unsheathing his sword, exposing its light-green glimmering blade which had a red glow along the fuller.

"Woa. How and why does he always gets the best toys?" Tucker asks impressed.

"_**Pretty neat, eh? This sword was made entirely out of newly recollected ecto-ranium rocks and templed in blood blossom water—it guarantees to destroy any ghost. Heck, not even I can touch it in my ghost form without a special ecto-signature lock, a biological lector and an instable molecules suit. If this thing doesn't kill you, then I'm a dead man… Literally.**_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dani says. "What we all really wanna know is… what the hell is wrong with your voice!?" She comments with all of her friends agreeing with her.

"_**Oh, that. Sorry. I was trying some new tricks with my ghost voice to make it sound like I'm everywhere, and I can't turn it down now. Lucki**__ly I can still do that with my suit._" Danny explains, modulation his voice with his wrist device, turning down the echoing of his voice, "_what do you guys th_ink? Pretty cool, eh?"

"More like creepy. Can you teach me how to do that?" She asks with a grin in her face.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Sorry to break it up to you, bloke, but you don't have a tomorrow, I'll make sure of that!" The Fright Knight states.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

"How about the other half of his army of monsters you didn't freeze!?" Kitty exclaims.

"Psshhh, you mean that 'army'? What can they do to us? They're not a problem." Danny states assured of his victory, but his confidence is shaken by a sudden hideous thundering roar like he has never heard.

Ripped from the darkest and most twisted corner of the Fright Knight's mind, a giant two-mouthed red dragon flies into battle controlled by the sheer fear the Fright Knight imposes in the heart of this mindless beast.

"Ok… _that_ might be a problem. Good thing I brought my own army, eh?"

"Technically, we're six, eleven if we count them, so we barely qualify as a squad." Kitty retorts.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, the enemy outnumbers us a paltry of," Danny begins to count the bustling monsters one-by-one," …this many to one," explains shapping ten fingers on each hand. "And they got a 200-feet long dragon with two mouths. What do you guys think?"

"Is it to late for me to join him? 'Cuz o don't wanna be on the losing side." Kitty sounds.

"Three to one are good odds for any Greek. But this… this is like the Elysium Fields to me!" Pandora exclaims with a smile on her face, the thrill of the battle started to run through her veins.

"I'd say this is more like Tartarus to me, but that's the spirit I'm looking for! So let's show them what the Phantom Unity Corps can do!"

And so, they huddle before the horde of monsters pouncing at them, taking off their cloaks to expose their new battle cloths to the enemy, striking their new allies with their new looks.

Kitty was covered from head-to-toe in a lean skintight black leather jumpsuit, with silver armor plating on her chest and outside her thighs, combined with metallic knee-high boots with heels, forearm guards with retractable blades like Danny's, a metallic armor skirt, and her purple scarf around her neck.

Combined with a metallic face mask and a wakizashi on her waist, it was evident her suit was made for stealth, just like Wulf's who even seemed leaner than before, wearing a sleeveless leather hoodie, black in front and green glowing on the back, black leather armored pants decorated with metallic green skull knee-pads and black bracers with glowing "slashes." But unlike Kitty, his weapons seemed less conventional, having a long chain wrapped around his left forearm with a sharp edged hook and a long ghost combat knife on the other hand, both charged with a blue aura around the edge.

In a dash, the power of their blades proves too strong for the gargoyles, as they swing swiftly around them, slaying their bodies, striking fast and unseen.

Kitty wouldn't admit it, but the battle field, this was her element, and beneath her mask there was the widest smile she's had in a long time, and she wasn't the only one. To Wulf it came so easy to sever them in half with a swing of his hook-chain and the touch of his knife, for this was not a fight for him, it was a hunt and these monsters were nothing but preys before him, the apex of apex predator!

"Woa… Can anyone see that? 'Cuz I can't." Dani says. Her eyes unable to match the speed of the events happening over her head.

It was the power of a new age cutting its way through the fears of the past. But this was not to say there was no strength to gain from the ages behind them.

Proudly donning a rather skimpy chainmail armour, with a leather armor girdle with a golden dragon plating around her waist and brown leather pants, wielding a longsword and a shield, Dora sets herself afar from the shy and quiet princess she wants to leave behind to become a warrior herself changing for her own power and not the same as her brother. A change she was willing to embrace with her arms wide open, ready to show these savage beasts what it means to be savage!

"Uhh… Doesn't that armor get drafty sometimes?" Pandora asks, looking at the large gap between her breasts.

Slaying the head of an ogre, she claims "It's enchanted, just like everything from my family vault."

Speaking under their breath, Danny and Tucker claim "Oh, I'll just bet it is."

"Good! Because I wouldn't like to see one of my new partners die in battle so soon, all because of a, uh, inadequate wardrobe choice. Got it? War-drode? Nobody gets it." Pandora sighs.

"I do, is not funny. But since we are on it, this was the dress I wanted to wear on the princess costume ball, but my mother wouldn't let me!" She claims with her dragon eyes flashing and fangs protruding while she savagely thrusts her sword through a fat orc with bone blades for arms.

And there she was, the once silent princess who wanted nothing more than to dance with a prince, was now dancing among monsters, and with every step she took, she left a stele of blood and a grim rain of guts and bodies falling apart before even knowing what happened.

"Dear, I don't say this from many princesses, but I love her! Now, keep that spirit, for tonight we rescue a world from mysticism and the tyranny of fear to usher in a future brighter than anything we can imagine!" Pandora exclaims, donning a golden Amazon armour capable of deflecting any attack from her enemies as she slays them with a Xiphos and a Kopis sword.

"Is it me, or I heard that before in a movie?" Tucker asks Jazz.

Frostbite, who now dons a gladiator titanium manica on his right arm and a silver skull-lock on his cape, approaches Danny who did nothing but stand still with his sheathed sword resting carelessly on his shoulders and asks him. "My Lord, why are you not fighting the evil knight? This is the perfect moment to attack him now his forces are distracted, unable to assist him."

"Is it? Think it through, Frostbite. Every step I take must be thought throughout, just like a chess game. He made the first move, but I could easily counter it because I knew what he'll do. That's how you win this game, reading your opponent movements, always being three steps ahead, and now I'm waiting patiently to see what his next movement will be, and once he does it… there won't be a next movement."

"So… is this a game to you, my Lord?"

"No. But that's how he sees it. I'm just matching up to the situation, leveling the game field. Speaking of which… our allies need help slaying that dragon as well as… all those other things. The cold crystal axe and sword I gave you would do just nicely against them."

"As you wish, my king."

"And call me Danny! I already said I'm not comfortable with you calling me your king."

Rushing towards the giant dragon, Frostbite enters into a berserker state burying his most polite side, to unleash a caged beast unhinged to break loose. The roaring of the snow beast sizes-up to that of the fire breathing behemoth he slays mercilessly. Unfortunately his strength is no match for the dragon, but it does not deters his determination.

The Fright Knight beholds the battle from the ground, saving his real strength for his true adversary, sounding his thoughts in a whisper.

"The city should be burning to ashes by now." But the only thing he sees is his forces drastically dwindling, yet, he was far from beaten, for the Fright Knight still had a few tricks of his own.

As a purple ghost aura engulfs him, the floor beneath him begins to crack and tremble violently as it breaks to leave an endless swarm of black tentacles crawl out.

Dreadful tendrils of flesh rise from the ground stretching into the sky, taking the life out of everything they can grasp. Not even the Fright Knight's army would escape the fearsome power of this beast for it knows no ally or foe. But these heroes are fast enough to escape from it, even if it's only to stare in awe at how the enemy falls reduced to dust and bones

Now the brave warriors who stood up to him run away in fear, barely able to dodge touch of death, but not Danny. He was not afraid, he was happy with how the events had unfold, for that's how he wanted it.

"Are you not afraid?" The Fright Knight asks

"No." He answers with a smile.

"You have to be insane to feel no fear."

"Maybe…" replies with a wider smile.

"You've got a lot of guts. Let's see what they look like."

Nimbly, he flies his way around the tentacles, leaving a trail of green energy rings behind his feet, slicing every one of them, then returning to his starting point sheathing back his sword on his shoulders before the tentacles fall apart.

"Woa… And gain… did anyone see that? 'Cuz I definitely can't." Dani says.

His speed was astonishing, none of his teams had words to describe it.

"Come one Fright Knight, I know you can do better than this. Give me something bigger!"

"You want something bigger?" Asks as he raises with his Dead Soul Aura growing around him.

Black clouds begin swirling over his head, purple lightning flashing as the sky breaks in half bleeding fire, roaring the ghastliest thunder they've heard in their lives. Aghast, they realize this wasn't a storm, it was the mother of all meteors!

Sighing deeply, Danny claims "Do we really must do this? I mean, is this the best you got? You know how this story is gonna end, but I thought you'd at least put an effort into it, but… Ok, if we must, we must. Guys, I'll take care of this. Frostbite, Pandora, Dora, you take care of Dark Slyfer, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can. Kitty, Wulf, go check on my friends down there, make sure they still breathe."

"Yes sir!" Kitty says with a salute.

Without questioning, they all split up and leave him to fight the unstoppable threat, and in his face they could see there was not a shred of doubt. He knew the odds, a rock this size could destroy the entire city if he did as much as a flinch and even worse, the power to stop it was way over his limits

Good odds for him at any day.

Once again, he performs a series of rapid arm movements, even faster than before, with his hands engulfed in green fiery energy, and ends placing his palms forward generating a burning plasma ball in his hands that grows twice his size.

The meteor approaches as the hot plasma ball gows in size and power, and as it does, his friends and allies think maybe, just maybe, he could actually stop it. But at the last moment, his attack fades in the air.

"You know what? There is no way I can blow this thing up." He admits unsheathing his sword.

Sheathing the blade in pure ghost energy, he hurls himself towards the meteor with such speed, he could only be seen by the green energy stele he left behind as he flies around the rock, and in a matter of seconds he slices the mother of all meteors into small purple flaming rocks and apports them away from the city before they even touch the ground with a snap of his fingers.

"Wow… I didn't know he was capable of such thing…" Sam utter faintly, amazed by his power.

"Yeah… It even makes me wonder why are we here in the first place." Kitty sounds.

"Good question, why are you here?" She asks.

"Saving your asses. You're welcome."

"Hey, I'm not saying I'm not thankful."

"Well, you're not saying thank you either."

"Right… thank you."

"You're welcome. Was that so hard?"

"For her? Yes." Valerie says. "But she is right, why did you…?"

"It's all his idea. He said we all had to fight together to save our world and it was time for us to be heroes and a bunch of stuff that actually sounds really convincing when he says it."

"It must be if he convinced _you_ to join him." Sam say.

"Hey, not everybody likes to play the big bad villain, ok? I only did it once and I never truly hurt anybody. Just because I'm a ghost, it doesn't mean I'm a threat to your precious city. He thinks I can be more than I am now, so here I am, being the best Kitty I can, and saving two ungrateful Goth girls because is the right thing to do."

"What!? Just because I wear black, doesn't mean I'm a goth!?" Valerie claims outraged.

"Whatever." Kitty says, flying to fight the two mouthed dragon, leacing Val and Sam away from the Fright Knight.

"So… he gathered his own team of ghosts and one of them is Kitty? A ghost known for not being too kind with us? Danny must really have a way with words." Dani claims.

"Yes. He must really have a silver tongue if he convinced her to help us." Valerie says.

"I bet you wish to know." Dani claims with a smirk. "Now, if you excuse me, this girl wants to kick some dragon ass!" She claims, flying as fast as she can, rushing towards the action.

"Show off!" Sam mutter arm crossed.

"Chillax, chica. I can give you a ride."

"I thought you said you couldn't."

"I lied. What can I say, I don't like people touching my stuff."

"Hey guys, are you ok?" Jazz asks as she runs at them with Tucker and Wulf.

"Yes."

"Are you-?"

"So confused and mad with Danny I want to kill him, and so glad he is alive I want to hug him and then kill him? Yes. But we don't have time for that now."

"Right. What do we do with him?" Valerie asks, looking at the Fright Knight.

"Well, he is too busy to pay any attention to us, we could try and take him out, but we know how that ends." Jazz explains. "And I'm guessing Danny wants him for himself, otherwise he wouldn't have given him a PMS pill. So I'm guessing the best we can do is take care of the dragon too. I'm sure that's not such a big problem."

"…The dragon is easy, but knight is not? Do you realize there is so much wrong with what you just said, right?" Tucker claims.

"I'm a Fenton, deal with it. Think you can give us a ride?" Jazz asks Valerie.

"I can only carry like two people in my board, that if they don't fall. I got an idea, you, Lobo and I go help our new friends while these two take the Nightlife." Valerie suggests as she summons another hovering board.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jazz agrees jumping on the board.

"Great, just be careful where you grab."

Quickly, Valerie flies towards the dragon firing her trident rifle while Jazz shoots at it with her ecto-shotgun, followed by Wulf who seemed to be running in the air.

"Impressive. I must admit your powers have grown more than I expected."

"I know. But trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Tell me, what does it feel to have all that power, and still having others to fight your battles for you?"

"Great. What does it feel to have others fight for you and _lose _them? Is it as bad as losing yourself?"

"So you say, but you haven't defeated all my minions."

"You mean the dragon? I don't think so. As soon as I get to it, he is going down too."

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking him!" States summoning Dash who tackles Danny from behind, grabbing him with his scorpion claw.

"What the hell? Ok, I give it to you, I didn't see this coming, but you know I don"t even need prep to beat it, right?" Danny asks, struggling with the monstrous claw that traps hims. "He is going down the same way as your army of nightmares."

Then, in a hissing drawling sound, Dash utters "Feeeennintooo-nnniii-ioo…"

"Wait? Is that… Dash?"

"It appears so, sir?" G.A.S.P.E.R. affirms, opening a heads-up display in his lenses indicating it was a monster made from a human and that it was in fact Dash.

"Damn it! I can't kill Dash… But I can totally give hell!" States, transforming into a fine blue mist to escape his grasp.

Materializing behind him, he throws his sword into the air with all his strength. "Now let's see, you got six wings (scorpions don't have wings), and I got a two hands. That means I got to rip them three times!" Says taking a pair of wings and tearing them off his back causing him great pain. The monstrous Dash cries in pain while Danny tries not to laugh, for he finallly got what he had it coming!

"Did you do this as a kid?" Gasper asks.

"No. Always a first time for everything." He sounds, ducking Dash's tail, ripping the second pair of wing. This time Dash's shriek was even louder more mournful than before and couldn't help to be happy about it.

Barely able to remain in air, Dash swing around, to slash him with his claw but Danny strikes his claw with an energy charged first, blowing it into a bloody chunk of green flesh.

"Sometimes me conscience kinda bothers me… But not this time." States punching Dash in the stomach with an energy push-blade of his own, then tears off half his jaw with a right hook. "Man, I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want to do this for a long time."

Pulling back his energy blade, he leaves Dash fall on the ground.

"You think he survived?" Gasper asks him.

"You think I care?"

"True."

"Don't worry. He is a though monster guy, he'll be fine. Now, let's gut a bigger fish." Danny says, jumping to catch his Light Bringer in mid air as it falls, and hurls himself at full pelt leaving a larger wake of energy behind.

"Dora, I need you to open his mouth!" He says halting before the large beast.

"Why!?" She shouts over the roaring of the monster.

"Trust me, I got a plan!"

"As you wish then!" Sheathing her sword, Dora starts to transform into a large white dragon.

Her dragon form was not a match for this humongous monster, but she was strong enough to hold its mouths open with her claws at least long enough for Danny to fly right into the lower mouth!?

"What's he planning to do?" All his of friends wonder.

"Well… I, for once didn't expect that." The Fright Knight remarks, surprised for what he saw.

"By Zeus' beard. How is planning to get out of there?" Pandora asks.

And almost a minute later, the bi-mouthed dragon starts pouring streams of blood from all over its body as slashes appears everywhere.

It was Danny, slaying the dragon from the inside out!

The beast shrieks as it falls deadly wounded with Danny cutting his way out.

"Let this be a lesson to you guys, I got 99 problems, and a dragon ain't one of them!" He states covered in red dragon's blood.

"Disgusting and yet so effective. Aquiles would be proud if not jealous of how cleaver he is. You might wanna change back, princess." Pandora suggests.

"I must remember to always be on his side." Princess Dorothea states changing back to her normal form.

"All your pawns are gone, looks like I got you in check." Danny says, teleporting away the blood with a snap of his fingers.

"I assume this is the part when I fight all of you, right?" The Frihght Knight inquires.

"Wrong. This is the part where you fight _me_… and lose."

"Is that so? One would believe your hard breathing as a sign of tiredness. You know after slicing the mother of all meteors and a dragon from the inside out, and then… we got that issue with your heart."

"What's wrong with his heart?" Jazz asks Sam.

"How should I know? I'm his girlfriend, not his doctor. If he won't tell me, you go guess."

"Though I dare to say you wouldn't have done any of it if is not for that new sword of yours."

"True. I wouldn't have cut through that rock if not for my ecto-ranium sword. Would you like to a better look?" Says turning off the green glimmering of his sword by touching the white skull. "There, I just turn it off so you can touch it," he explains throwing the sword at the Fright Knight who grabs it with ease.

"What!? What's he doing!? Why is he giving him his word?" Jazz asks.

All of his friends and teammates were confused with what just happened. They couldn't conceive a reason as to why did he do such thing as handing his weapon on purpose, while the Fright Knight swings the sword around, testing its quality.

"So, what do you think?"

"You say you made this yourself?"

"Yep. In less than three hours. Very good, eh? I mean for such a rushed job, I think it's excellent."

Thrusting his hand forward with the sword, he claims "The blade is three pounds heavier than it should be… but it's a fine craftmaship nonetheless. Terrifyingly good to be your first time." Says throwing the sword back at Danny who catches the sword in mid air with the sheath by rotating on his right foot only to unsheath it again as he stops spining.

"Thanks. Team A, Team B, stand down." He orders both his teams.

"Stand down?" Sam asks.

"That means rest. As in I'm taking care of it here so don't you dare to meddle in this fight!" He explains with his eyes blazing in white energy.

"Wait a minute, who is Team A and who is Team B?" Tucker asks.

"So this is going to be just you and me for the fate of your world?"

"Yep. You threw down the gauntlet, I'm picking it up." Said turning on his sword.

"Very well. Then let's get this over with!"

"Hold on, I have to suit up for the occasion." Danny claims, touching his X-bracer, projecting a hard-holographic interface to manipulate his suit, activating the Ecto-Skeleton function.

In a green flash of light, his jumpsuit changes with a white skeletal armor covering his body, becoming into something Sam thinks of as scarier than sexy… or heroic for that matter.

His chest was now covered by a breastplate resembling a ribcage connected to a plackart that seemed to cover only his abdomen leaving the rest of torso exposed, protected only by the instable molecules fabric of his hazmat. His green glowing gloves, were now just black and white gauntlets with hand bones seeming plates, connected to his X-vambraces. Pauldrons in the form of bone plates protected his shoulders, with his legs protected by white cuisses and graves reaching his mid-tighs, connected to his white utility belt which had a large DP symbol in the middle. And as if that wasn't scary enough, his mask was now black with a stitched up mouth opening, and black-tinted eye lenses giving the appearance that he didn't have eyes.

Danny was unrecognizable in that grim suit, but shining bright on his chest over the skeletal armor, there was a hologram of his insignia, the one thing that said it was him and the one thing the Fright Knight should fear for it was more than a logo, it was the shine of hope.

Though for his closest friends, the most disturbing was not really his new appearance, but the fact that he still was playing music with his suit, as if this was nothing but a game for him.

At least it was "Last Man Standing" by Bon Jovi, Tucker thinks.

"A claymore, a skeleton armor and Bon Jovi? Is this Danny's coolest fight or what!?" Trucker asks getting a glare from Sam, Jazz, Val and Dani. "Oh, right, eh… Don't let him cut your head! Wait he can detach it. Don't lose any toher part you can't grow back."

"There really is no end to this day surprises." Fright Knight claims calmly, yet, very elated.

"I see you like it. I call it the Ecto-Skeletal Armor."

"This might deserve an actual page my chronicles."

"One page? Man flattered." He says with a deadpan behind his mask.

"If you play your cards right, you might get two!" Yells, firing an energy wave from his Soul Shredder.

Quickly, Danny forms an hexagon-shapped ghost shield with his sword to block the attack, and fire a barrage of ghost energy bullets from it. Each blast travels through the air in a whistling symphony, exploding on touch with the Fright Knight.

"Your tricks never end, right?" He asks behind his shield.

"Nope." Danny states.

"Neither do mine," he states, pointing at Danny with his sword, concentrating a large amount of red ghost energy in the point, to fire a powerful heated ghost ray.

Vanishing his ghost shield, he starts running in the air to avoid the attack, leaving a wake of green energy rings with every step.

In seconds, he cuts the large gap between his sword and the Fright Knight's chest to only inches, but he quickly blocks the Brave Heart with his Soul Shredder. The two swords clash, spouting green sparks with every blow and it became evident for the Fright Knight that Danny was not playing, his movements told him he knew what he was doing.

"Thou art very dexterous with that sword."

"That's because I have a fine master, and a very fair one if I must say." He says, making Pandora blush.

"Oh boy, how charming. He is a player." She laughs with a coy smile, getting a glare from Sam, Valerie and Dani.

"I see. So you have been preparing yourself for this day."

"Yes, you can say so." Retorts, pushing himself away from him with a green burst of energy on his feet.

"Don't get over your head. You might know how to wield a sword, but that doesn't make you a master. It takes years to master a sword the way I have!" States, raising his sword, and thrusting himself forward with a purple energy wake on his feet.

"Oh, I know my three months of sword training are not enough to match your skills, but guess what Mr. October? I got other tricks under my belt," explains, avoiding the sword as he pulls out a small glass egg from his whiteutility belt.

With the Fright Knight standing right next to him, he cracks it against his thigh to release the metallic powder inside and throw it at his face with his telekinesis, causing him a severe irritation in his eyes.

"What? What is this that I can't see!?" He asks waving his hands in the air with the metal stinging his eyes and nose. The pain was like a thousand hot nails pinning his face at the same time.

"It's a metallic powder I made to blind you. As you said, it takes years to master a sword, but who has that time? Not me."

"My eyes! I can't see! How could you do this to me!?"

"It's called cheating. Deal with it!"

"You know what I don't understand?" Tucker asks. "Why does his armor have abs? Doesn't he already have them?"

Then everyone looks at Sam waiting for an answers.

"Why is everyone looking at me? How should I know if he has abs or not?"

"Oh… Well, that's bet I lost." Dani says.

"What bet!?"

"Well, for the record, he does.". Dani states with a smirk.

"Very cute ones, actually." Valerie affirms getting a dirty look from her.

"Miserable bastard, I will get your head!" The Fright Knight shouts enraged, firing his optic blast everywhere.

The powerful streaming purple ray hits every building around them as Danny swirls and twists his body to dodge it. The Fright Knight ends his blinded onslaught with his eyes glowing red and his vision slowly coming back.

"So, are you seeing red?" Danny mocks him getting assault by a meteor thrown at his face.

Instinctively, he slices the flaming rock before it hits him but gets struck in the face by an energy charged fist. Angry, he swings his Light Bringer at the Fright Knight, but he blocks the sword with his shield, barely able to perceive black, green and white blurs.

Pulling out his new and enhanced instable molecules claws and mechanical spider legs, Danny starts bashing and slashing the Fright Knight with astonishing ease, but even more surprinsingly, he surprisingly manages to block most of his attacks with his eyes closed.

"Well, look who took a level on badass? Fighting a la Daredevil? Using your third eye?" Danny says creating a distance between them with a kick in his chest.

"Fool! You think I need my eyes to see? As long as you fear, I'll will always see where you are, and right now you are… a jam of sorts."

"How bad of a jam?"

"Let's just say… I love the flaming hair."

His response triggers something in Danny, igniting a fiery fury he tried to control.

With a muffled growling and eyes of an intense green bright and sparkling, he bustles at the Fright Knight one more time, leaving a stele of white energy rings behind, and starts a blitz attack with his sword, claws and spider legs at a speed the Fright Knight couldn't cope with even as his eyes started healing. Even worst, his vision comes back only to see the worst he could imagine, a human was besting him in battle.

"_This can't be. I have never fought somebody this feral. He can't be this agile… Or evasive,_" he thinks as he swings his blade at Danny unable to strike him. "_He dodges my fiercest blows with the ease of a-_"

And then his thoughts are cut by Danny's sword slicing his chest.

Purple ectoplasm spurts out as he immediately covers his wound with his right hand. Danny had drawn the first blood and he barely knew when it happened.

Not even his friends could see his movements, but for them who were standing outside of the battle, it wasn't so much because of his speed and the rain, but rather because he seemed to fight with a shroud of darkness around himself.

"Need a rest?" He asks with a smirk behind his mask, floating above him.

"Don't patronize me." He replies burning his wound with purple fire.

"Gross. If I hadn't done that before," Danny states as the smell of scorched flesh hits his nose.

The Fright Knight jumps at him with his sword engulfed in green flames and the image of his enemy's body sliced in half already painted in his mind as he swings his blade towards, but Danny easily jumps dodging the sword and lands perfectly still on the central ridge, standing not on two or one toe but on his left tip-toe with the right leg bent, both arms folded on his back and his sword spinning over his head. And right before the Fright Knight even tries to move his sword, Danny slashes his left shoulder with his right claw.

His ghost blood pours one more time.

"_He connects whilst I miss yet again. Pariah's blood, he is faster than I-!_" the Fright Knight thinks, but again his thoughts are cut by Danny's claws slicing his chest.

In awe, he beholds Danny's right claw sheathed in white ghost energy, dripping his purple ghost blood.

Even behind the leather of his mask, it was evident for the Fright Knight that Danny was smiling, enjoying himself as he starts a blitz assault with his ghost claws swirling rapidly around him, avoiding every single blow from the Fright Knight.

"_If he continues to dodge, then I switch tactics._"

Raising his sword in the sky, he summons for purple lightning followed by green rain and wind, a much stronger rain and wind.

"Thou art very nimble. And swift as mischievous as well." He acknowledged, generating a powerful repulsion field that hits Danny, sending him onto a nearby rooftop. "But are thou swifter than lightning?"

The flashing and thundering wakes up a very primal reaction in Danny.

"Aw shit!"

With a wave of his sword, strong gusts of wind hit Danny blowing him away, followed by a barrage of lightning.

"Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me." He jokes to hide his fear whilst he flies away from them with all his speed, but not even that is enough to outrun lightning itself. Even worse, with every turn he took, a new thunderbolt appeared in front of him, it was downright impossible to escape.

"Danny!" Jazz gasps seeing her little brother struck by four lightning at the same time.

But much to her relief, he was still standing in the air, inside a blue ghost shield.

"Well, looks like you almost got me, Creeper - Wait, where are you now!?" He asks unable to find him even when switching his lenses to see in all known light spectrum. "Ha! Looks like he escaped from me. Damn right! Learn to recognize badassness when you see it!" He shouts at the sky just a second before his ghost radar detects his presence, locating him everywhere!

Huddled, he apports his Brave Heart into his right hand, ready for any attack from the Fright Knight, or so he thinks when a swarm of bats begins to flutter around him, spouting small, yet, very powerful ghost rays from their mouths.

"What the hell is this!?"

"Scanner says is the Fright Knight… in the form of bats? Creepy." Gasper explains as Danny blocks as very few rays as he can with his sword.

"Hey! Be careful where you put your mouth! Only one person can bite down there!" States generating a powerful green repulsion field with white and faint blue glimmering.

Quickly, the swarm of bats swirls away from him followed by a ghost ray fired from his eyes, but the Fright Knight spreads himself and flies around Danny, becoming an impossible target for a single blast and too distant for another repulsion field. But Danny still had more tricks to show.

Retracting his mouth covering, he takes a deep breathe, concentrating overheated ghost energy in his lungs. Then, with his left index and middle finger raised and pressed together against his mouth, he breathes out a powerful green ghost fire ball that hits the cloud of swirling Fright Bats.

As soon as the fireball dies, the Fright Knight shapes back into his real form with his body smoking and scorched.

"So… you are an icemancer and firebreather? You never seize to amaze me."

"What do you act so surprised about? I showed up using a burning attack on your hand."

"Maybe is time I stop underestimating you. I see now you are a real threat."

"And all I had to do was burning you alive." Danny sounds mockingly, resting his sword over his shoulder.

"Maybe I did the wrong question. I asked if you were swifter than lightning. Mayhap I should have asked, art thou faster than bullets?" He asks apporting his ghost handgun into his right hand, shooting at Danny who hastily moves before he pulls the trigger.

"Hey! Only a heathen would bring a gun to a swordfight."

"And only a moron would bring a sword to a gunfight!"

"Truer words have never been spoken," Danny agrees with a smug in his mouth, activating his Gaitlin Gauntlets, firing a barrage of bullet-like ghost rays from his left arm.

The Fright Knight easily dodges every blast, hurling himself at full pelt leaving a wake of purple energy behind, as he throws his handgun and replaces it for another ghost rifle and starts shooting at will.

"So, I went to my big fancy and high-tech base up in space and came up with a sword while you came from the dark ages with a twenty first century arsenal? Man, if irony were apples, we'd all be eating pie."

"Eat this!" Says kicking his left arm with such strength it breaks and twists in an unnatural way.

A grievous shriek of pain spouts out of Danny's mouth as his friends stare in horror how the Fright Knight kicks his arm a second time, almost ripping it apart. Should not be for Pandora, Dani would had hurled herself into battle tin a futile attempt to save Danny.

"Let me go!" She shouts with her eyes sparkling.

"He told us to stay here. He is our leader, we don't go against his orders." She says calmly. "Besides, you will only get yourself killed."

Channeling his ghost energy through his fist, the Fright Knight delivers a devastating blow in Danny's chest, knocking the air out of him and bashes him in the back with the pommel of his sword. The powerful assault sends him crashing into the ground and as soon as his body hits the ground, the Fright Knight fires two flaming meteors from each hand.

The two meteor fall into the ground right were Danny was lying, creating a purple explosion so powerful, not even Danny could survive… or so they think.

Wrong, for as soon as the smoke clears out, they see Danny standing inside a blue force field with both arms crossed as an X.

"You heal fast too. I like that, it wouldn't be drama if you died that easily."

"Damn right! I do everything fast!" He states, extending his mouth covering again.

"I feel that I could say something very cleaver and jocular about that statement, but that would make me a buffoon as you."

"And don't think for a second I had to twist my broken arm so it would heal faster… because… that would be stupid… Ok I did as I was falling, so, sue me!"

"Enough of this!" Fright Knight yells, gathering all his power as his ghost aura shapes as a horde of wailing souls, firing a barrage of growing meteors at him.

Quickly, Danny evades every rock as he raises his left hand to his face, generating a green mass of spectral energy which implodes into a white skull mask-helmet on his face with no lower jaw, ragged fangs and three slit openings on top so his hair would stand out similar to a Galea crest. The eyes are white reflective lens outlined in black, which seem to act like his other mask, making facial changes to his actions, reflecting his own frown eyes.

"That's settles it. Danny's gone darker _and_ edgier." Tucker remarks.

"I still don't understand, what is he doing?" Sam comments. "Why hasn't he used his ghostly wail already?"

"You don't know, do you?" Valerie asks.

"Know what?"

"His ghostly wail is broken." Dani explains.

"What?" Sam and Jazz ask in shock.

"You heard her, his ghostly wail is, gone, _finite_. Why do you think he hasn't used it ever since the bomb?"

"I don't know. He usually uses it only in moments like this."

"Yeah, not anymore. Ever since his last encounter with Technus, he suffered a severe internal damage in his ghost throat - to put it simple, he can never use his ghostly wail. Why do think he comes up with all those gadgets and new tricks? Because he's crippled and he's trying to compensate." Valerie explains to her. "But your other question still stands? What is he waiting for to finish this? The way I see it, he has about eight different ways to finish this."

"Eight? I only counted six," Dani claims.

"Ha! I counted ten." Pandora rants.

"This isn't a game… But out of curiosity, what are the other two?" Val asks.

"Maybe he's buying time."

"Time for what?" Kitty wonders.

"Just wait and see." Tucker said with a smirk. "Knowing Danny, it will blow your minds."

Raising his hand smoldering in purple energy, the Fright Knight fires a barrage of energy darts that hit Danny, producing a powerful electric shock. It was his own version of the Ghost Stinger, but Danny's armor protects him from damage as he hurls at him bashing his Light Bringer against the Soul Shredder.

"Nice try Fright Knight, but me, my victory. I'm inevitable…" states with his left hand on the edge of his blade, firing a powerful ghost ray of an intense blue. The power of this attack would have vanquished any other ghost, but any other ghost wouldn't be the Fright Knight, the most ruthless knight in creation, the embodiment of fear. His pride forbids him fto come down that easily, which is why he so cleverly shields himself with another ghost ray of the same power.

Both forces collide, creating a devastating blue and purple explosion. The following shockwave shatters every window around them in a one mile radius and spreads the rain away from them.

"Your armor is starting to crack." The Fright Knight points, looking at the fracture on Danny's right shoulder plate.

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to test it in an actual battle." Says projecting a green light onto it to manipulate its molecules and restore the damage section. "But, I guess is a good thing I can manipulate matter enough to fix it."

In that moment, the Fright Knight's body starts contortioning as his jaw dislocates abruptly.

"Oh, shit… I've seen enough hentai to see where this is going… and I don't wanna be there." Danny says looking inside the Fright Knight's body with his mask's X-ray vision, seeing how tentacles start to crawl their way up to his mouth.

In a quick burst of energy, Danny propels himself backward as the tentacles stretch out to reach him.

"There he goes again, puking stuff up and just being creepy and gross. Then again, that time might have been a dream." Danny claims firing a streaming green ghost ray from his eyes, enhanced by the plano-convex lens of his mask, cutting every tentacle he sees, but much to his dismay, they keep growing and stretching forward.

"Gas! Is the thing done already!?"

"Three more minutes, sir. The Fright Knight is… a complicated man."

"Can this get any worse!?"

"…I wouldn't recommend you to look back." Gasper says, but he does it anyway, realizing he is being followed by a streaming torrent of red fire coming from the Fright Knight's hands. A fire with twice the intensity of the Sun as said by his sensors.

"Fire!? Of course it had to be fire. This is great, just fan-freaking-tastic!" Claims, trying to ditch the fiery assault, but just as the tentacles, it would follow him, turning as he did. "Well, I always said it, fight fire with a ice!" Says turning his hands into ice, firing a powerful cold energy blast to extinguish the fire and freeze the tentacles. "Who wants frozen squid? Fair warning, it was hurled before so maybe they weren't that good."

And just when Danny thought it couldn't get any more gross, the Fright Knight sucks his frozen tentacles back into his mouth, actually making Danny want to puke himself.

"Oh my gosh, that was downright disgusting," says with a hand on his mouth, looking away. "You sir, deserve to die just for that… He's a swarm of bats again, is he?"

"No, now he is a swarm of pretty butterflies looking for pretty flowers to suck its nectar from."

"Were you always this sarcastic?" He says looking at the Fright Knight fluttering around him, firing multiple ghost rays from his countless mouths. The blasts sting harder than before followed by an onslaught of fists and meteors coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"All right, Dracula. I had it with you!" States firing a green energy wave from his sword, dissipating the Fright Knight and forcing him to assume his real form again.

Bustling in a burst of white ghost energy, Danny delivers a powerful blow in the Fright Knight's face with his fist charged in blue ghost energy and a second blow with his sword smoldering in green ecto-ranium energy. The Brave Heart cuts through his armor and hits the Fright Knight like lightning, but his power overcomes the effect of ecto-ranium in his body and swings his red smoldering sword denting Danny's armor.

A wicked smile runs in his rotten face, but he knew it would take more to cut through his armor, and he had more, much more.

With his arm in coated lightning, he strikes Danny with such strength, all his left ribs are gone. Not broken, gone. Shattered to pieces, and Danny knew he would have died if he hadn't wore his armor. Yet, Danny delivers a powerful knee strike in his face, only to get grabbed by the neck and flung onto the ground, creating a huge crater from the impact.

Few words could describe the pain his sister suffered to see him going through such punishment, and even less words could describe Danny's pain.

With unhurried ease, the Fright Knight descends next to Danny, who could barely stand on his feet.

"At last! My price." Claims slaying Danny in half, only to see him fade away, much to his surprise.

"Will you ever stop falling for the same trick?" He says, showing up from behind with three clones

"Another duplicate!"

"That's right. NOW LEAVE MY TOWN ALONE!" Danny and his clones yell as they punch him in the face.

But not even his strength multiplied by three could hold him back. Instead, he pounces over the Dannys, seizing two of them by the throat, slamming them back into the real Danny, whom he drops onto the floor.

Rain fell over them, fists of the Fright Knight bursting in purple fire as he starts beating Danny on the floor with the savagery of a barbarian.

It is then he realizes with awe that his strength was no match for that of the Fright Knight. That he was at least three times stronger than him and would beat him into a green and red bloody pulp of human-ghost meat if he didn't do something soon.

And alas!

Finally the last part of Danny's plan comes to be.

"Wait!" Danny yells inside a green ghost shield as the Fright Knight powers up. "Look, is clear how this battle is gonna end. You are way stronger than I. I admit that. I knew it since the battle started…" Danny acknowledges as he hardly gets on his feet. " Of course, I didn't think your brute force would suppress mine in such way. There is really no way I can defeat in a mano-a-mano, or a… espada-a-espada."

"What!?" His friends ask in shock.

"Did I hear right? Danny knows spanish?" Valerie asks.

"And still you decide to fight _me_? Bravo! That's the spirit. You truly have a warrior's heart. Sanding up to fear itself. Fighting no matter what. You have earned my respect."

"Yeah… And that's why I ask you, why should I fight… when I can just win?"

"Pardon me?"

"I asks because I have already won. Since the very moment this battle started, I was already the winner. Because no matter how strong you are, I'm still smarter than you."

And pressing the large X on his forearm guard, Danny explodes the Fright Knight's right arm.

Everyone gasps in shock.

"My arm! Is gone! What have you done to my arm? What kind of devilry have you casted upon me!?" He shouts staring in horror at his bare bone exposed in the air while his flesh rained down.

"Oh, that? Those are just millions of thousands of nanobots running through your body, your ectoplasm stream, attaching to your nervous system. And with this touch screen on my arm, I can detonate them whenever I want!" He explains pointing at his vambrace as his armor and mask-helmet disappear. "Now you must wonder, why didn't I did this before? Well unlike humans, ghost have a different and complicated physiology, so it takes longer to my nanobots to crawl inside your body and reach every important part. It didn't help me you transformed into a horde of bats during the battle, but once you stayed in your real form long enough, my little metallic devils could spread through your whole body, every organ including your brain."

"What!? But how?"

"The question you should ask yourself is… when exactly did I put this in you?"

And then he remembers the metallic dust Danny threw in his face at the beginning of the battle.

"I bet you never thought my metallic dust was more than just a dirty trick to blind you, eh? Tell me, don't you love when the most insignificant thing in turns out to be the most important part of a story!?" He asks detonating his left leg.

And all the while, Danny's friends and allies stare in horror at what he's doing, luckily unable to hear what he says.

"I don't know what just happened, but… Am I the only one who is starting to be afraid of Danny?" Sam asks.

By the first time in his life, the Fright Knight, the so called Spirit of Halloween, feels a very human shriver running down his back. Finally he knows what it is to feel fear in the flesh as he crawls away from Danny who keeps moving towards with a smile on his face until he gets corned against a wall.

"I - I don't understand… this wasn't supposed to be this way. Your city should be burning by now, my monsters should be prowling the streets. How… how could you defeat me? It makes no sense!" The Fright Knight yells.

"What? That I used a queen, two knights and seven pawns to topple a wannabe king? It's chess, Fright Knight. Of course you don't understand. But then again you never really did." He states retracting all his mask as he draws his sword into his right hand with his telekinesis, pushing the edge against his neck.

"Of course… Those who live by the sword, die by the sword or the barrel of a gun. At least I get the sword."

"You know, I don't even need my sword anymore. I could press this thing in my wrist and explode your head from the inside out. Just imagine that, your brains splattered, raining all over the place."

Danny's words strike even more fear into his heart, but it wasn't truly what he said what scared the Fright Knight, but how he said it, with such calm and even taking pleasure out of it.

"Yeah, it would be so easy to do that. But that would make look like a villain. Now, do you know what am I going to do next?" He asks staring into the fearful purple eyes of the Fright Knight.

Looking back into his bright green emerald eyes, he says "Go ahead. Just do what you must do to protect your precious town. Destroy me the way a ghost would."

"…No. I'm not going to do that. I'm going to let you live."

"What?"

"You're gonna live. And you are going to send a message, to Technus and whoever tries to take over the Ghost Zone and the Earth! You're gonna tell them that we had it up to here with people like you trying to take over one side or another or both. We're tired of seeing you destroy our world, and we WON'T stand for it anymore!" He shouts standing tall, taking him by the neck and pushing him against a wall. "You will go and tell them… if they want war, we're going to war! And leave… knowing I can kill you whenever I want." He whispers into his ear. "Wulf, come here please."

With a jump so quick, it seemed like he vanished, Wulf appears next to Danny and opens a ghost portal where Danny throws the deadly wounded Fright Knight.

"Guys. I cannot thank you enough for helping with this." Danny says flying towards his new team.

"Bah. We barely did anything." Kitty says.

"No. What we did back in the Ghost Zone and here, stopping his Army of Nightmare. It means more than you think, because we did it together, humans and ghosts fighting against the evil that razed our world. Thanks to you his forces are no more, our world is safe from him. And now they know that if they want to take over the wolrd, be it just one side or two, they will have to fight us first."

"Yeah… not your best speech." She claims.

"I know. I'm loosing my touch."

"Do you want some help with this mess?" Pandora asks looking at the ravaged city.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. You can all go rest."

With his new allies on their road back home, Danny is left with his friends to explain his action.

"So… a Danboot!? All this time I - we thought you were death, turns out it was a robot!?" Jazz asks enraged.

"You are unbelievable. You made me come to the party with a robot!?" Sam shouts hysterical.

"Yes. Sorry I was too busy to go to that party. You'll see, my Phantom Cameras, the ones I have in the Ghost Zone, showed me a footage of the Fright Knight destroying innocent ghosts yesterday, so I had tp go there and undo the damage he did. But I couldn't leave you alone, so I took the old Dan-Bot, gave him a few X-T level upgrades in my lab then fused it with a clone so it would have my powers and do things the way I do — because I knew something bad was going to happen here while I fixed the mess ye olde bucket head made in the Ghost Zone."

"Since when do you care about ghosts?" Sam inquires.

"Since I realized I should protect both, humans _and_ ghosts. Alike."

"That's why you came up with this… Phantom Unity Team?"

"Yep. I think the name is self-explanatory, ghost and humans working together as the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Luckily my robot was connected to my suit or I wouldn't have make it on time. Eh, I loved your costumes, by the way. Not even I could decide which one looked better." He tells Valerie and Sam.

"Don't change the topic!" Sam yells. "Danny, you lied to us, you let us think you were dead. Why would you do such thing?"

"It seemed the most logical course of action. By tricking the Fright Knight into believing he had won, his guard would be down. And I knew once he told you about my dead, you would be more motivated to fight him. I mean, just look at Dani, she manage to reach a whole new level of power." He explains looking at Dani.

Surprised, she asks "I did? Wait. I did!"

"So you had all this planned since the begining?" Valerie asks arm crossed.

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Basically you manipulated us like puppets." Jazz points out, glaring at him with that look of disappointment in her eyes. Ldanny, that image of you dying — you put us through the worse sxperience of our lives!" She cries.

"Yes. I know and I'm sorry, but it was a risk I had to take. But I can fix that too. _Sewing ice_." He says changing the tone of his ghost voice into a deeper voice followed by a high pitched echo.

The strange sentence activates a command in the nanobots that, unbeknowst to them, were located in their brains, altering their memories of tonight so they would forget about the Frightful Memory Recall and their recent battle as well as the memories of their time in his safehouse, replacing them by fake memories of Danny being with them at his safehouse and telling them about his trip to the Ghost Zone, whereas the memories of his fake dead and the fact that he was a Danboot all along are completely erased from their minds.

"Danny. That battle was awesome!" Tucker says.

"Yeah, and painful. I literally lost all my left ribs. Thanks God for painkillers," he points, apporting a handful of Vicodin in his hand, and swallowing them like Tic-Tacs.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a new team of ghost when you left the house?" Sam asks.

"I wanted to surprise you. And iwasnt sure they'd come either."

"Sure it has nothing to do with that team having Dora, Kitty and Pandora?" Tucker asks nudging him with his elbow.

"…No…"

"You sure?" Sam asks glaring at him with arms crossed.

"Sam, you know I love you… Would I lie?" He ask with a sly grin.

"Eh… What's going on here?" Dani asks, for you see, since she didn't wear a Phantom Combat Suit and she didn't use the Healing Chamber, she didn't have any nanite in her brain to tamper her memories like the rest of the team, and just like almost everything that happened tonight, it was part of Danny's plan.

"Yeah, yeah. How are we gonna fix the city?" Valerie asks.

"Way ahead you, luv. As I said, when I went for my sword, I took some time… and brought it back with me."

Together, they all ask "What?"

With a hand gesture, Danny summon a green force field around them, but this wasn't simple ghost energy. This was an untime field. Once inside it, they would exist out of time.

"Now, prepare to be amazed. And as Clockwork would say 'Time Out!'" Said pressing the X of his bracer, detonating multiple tachyon bombs located all over the city to reverse time back to before the Fright Knight appeared, effectively undoing all his damage to the city, including every dead.

"Wow… just… wow…" his friends exclaim as they see how everything around them reverts back to normal.

"Impressive, eh? Those are Reverse Time Bombs, or Tachyon Bombs, I'm iffy on the name. The effects are obvious. Now everything is the way it's supposed to be."

"Wait, doesn't that mean the city is about three hours behind now?" Jazz notes.

"One problem at the time, Jazz! Now, I believe we were having a party." Says snapping his fingers to change their Phantom Battle Suits, for their party outfits, with make up included. "I'll catch up with you guys in while. First I need a talk with Dani."

"Somebody is in trouble." Tucker says before being zapped to the party.

Once alone, Danny explains to Dani everything he did that, well… most of the things he did, and after that they decide to pile it up along with their other dirty little secrets and go back to the party.

Though the why of his actions, that is a little tale for another night…


End file.
